


And An Extra Scoop (Or Five) of Vanilla

by Mind_in_a_Jar



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Aggressive Weiss Bullying, Anal Sex, Both in the getting-in-trouble way and the pregnancy way, Canon-Typical Violence, Commissioned Work, Ex-Freezerburn, F/F, Futanari Weiss Schnee, Hospital Sex, It's for a joke but very minor trigger warning anyway if you're sensitive about that, Multiple Orgasms, Neo Gets Competitive, Neo's Perspective, Neo's a lil shit, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with a touch of plot, Saw my own fic in the archive and realized 'defecting' looks like 'defecating', Set in the v7 montage, Size Kink, That is w r o n g, Vaginal Sex, commission, defecting, defecting - as in switching sides, don't be a fool wrap your tool, not in that order, possible pregnancy, risky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mind_in_a_Jar/pseuds/Mind_in_a_Jar
Summary: Set in the montage in the middle of v7: Neo and Weiss have a chance encounter on the tundras of Solitas. Surprised by a pack of Sabyrs, Neo narrowly avoids death thanks to Weiss's intervention. With her should-be enemy injured and bedridden in her stead, Neo finds herself soon fixated on the idea of paying back the one-sided Debt she believes she owes the ex-Heiress. This certainly, definitely has nothing to do with the fact that Neo really wants to piss Cinder off, nor does it have *anything* to do with Weiss's recent breakup with Neo's favourite blonde "dancing partner" (read: Punching bag). What starts as a little clandestine rendezvous (much to Weiss's shock and surprise, mind you) quickly snowballs into something else entirely when Neo's competitive side rears its head.OrNeo seduces Weiss in a hospital in AtlasCommission
Relationships: Neopolitan/Weiss Schnee
Series: Commissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082747
Comments: 16
Kudos: 93





	And An Extra Scoop (Or Five) of Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Back again with another commission. I kinda dig the concept of this one but the Yang bullying definitely made me want to write something super fluffy about her next. I gots a few ideas. I think I mostly like how this fic turned out, and I really enjoyed writing from Neo's perspective. Never write a villain before, and it was kinda refreshing writing for a character who can curse in their internal monologue. Also, I know I said I'd write something without a dick in it next but hey it's a commission so it doesn't count, right? Pretty sure that's how that works, lol. Anywayyyyy hope you all enjoy!

The tundra was a wide, apathetic,  _ hungry _ sort of place. The ground was flat but speckled in ice and stone and the occasional patch of hardy, coarse shrubbery. It stretched on for miles and miles in every direction, from coast to coast on Solitas.

Weiss was about forty miles from Atlas now. Close enough to see the floating city on the horizon over the flat land, but far enough away to justify traveling via airship. General Ironwood had them running all over Solitas these past few weeks, running missions to support the Amity Tower project or just to help out Atlas and Mantle in the way Huntsmen and Huntresses did. 

The wind whipped at her face like frozen glass. Without Atlas’s climate control devices to protect her, it felt like every gust brought with it a threat of frostbite.

All the more reason to hurry along then.

The mission, on paper, was simple enough: there was a gorge cut into the ground like a great earthen wound, a hundred meters deep and thirty meters across. The engineering corps had built a bridge to span it, to facilitate the ground convoys shipping their supplies to the Amity Tower project. Recently, a number of convoys had reported getting jumped by a pack of sabyrs that had taken to prowling the craggier, rockier patch of tundra around the bridge, hiding amongst the boulders and pouncing at the trucks as they approached.

The reports said it was a small pack, small enough to only necessitate a single Huntress, though too large to safely exterminate with a fireteam of non-aura’d soldiers. They could certainly  _ do _ it, but the chance for a casualty was higher, which is why Weiss was here. The fact that taking a solo mission meant she could get some time alone away from Yang’s gods-awful jokes was purely coincidental. It was awkward enough with their...recent history without Yang taking every opportunity to hijack Weiss’s attention.

The icy dirt crunched under her boots as her left hand rested loosely on Myrtenaster’s hilt. She walked up to the precipice of the gorge and took a moment to peer down it. The late-morning sun this far north cast deep shadows that obscured the floor of the drop.

“Hmm…” Weiss hummed, idly kicking a rock off of the edge and listening. After a second or two, she heard a faint impact at the bottom. Nodding, having sated her curiosity, she turned to look at the crags and boulders clustering around the area, tapping a single gloved finger against her bottom lip. How was she going to draw out the Sabyrs, she wondered?

**XXXX**

The job was an easy one, really. Neo had stashed the all-terrain bike Cinder had rented under a patch of coarse brush hidden away in the rocky area nearby her target. She further obscured the bike with a brief use of her semblance before adjusting the satchel of explosives over her shoulder.

She usually wouldn’t bother with her semblance this far out from the city. They’d been monitoring Ironwood's cargo shipments for the past couple of weeks and, if they were going to send one today, it would have already been on the road. She  _ should _ be completely alone out here, but she had crossed under an airship heading back the other way and had to disguise herself as a boulder as it passed over her. It was probably flying back to base after completing a mission, but it was just as likely that it had dropped someone off.

Roman always said that the one time you let your guard down was usually the one time you should have kept it up.

…

She adjusted his hat on her head, a dour sort of pout coming onto her lips. That dumb bastard should have followed his own advice.

Her hands balled into fists as she stalked forward. She hated that she was working with Cinder. While she agreed that she definitely wanted to put Hush through that Ruby girl too, it was  _ Cinder’s _ gods-damned plan, and  _ Cinder’s _ fucking Grimm that had swarmed the ship they’d commandeered. She’d kill them both. Eventually.

For now, she just had to bide her time. Cinder was much stronger than Neo had anticipated, which meant she had to wait for her to lower her guard. The notion of opening her throat while she slept had passed through her mind, but Cinder was too light a sleeper for that to work. She was going to wait patiently until the opportunity presented itself to finally shut Cinder’s big mouth permanently.

Until then, she was stuck helping her out, which she didn’t  _ really _ mind all that much, practically. It let her get closer to that Ruby Rose girl, and gave her the opportunity to sow chaos in Atlas, which she’d always kind of wanted to do with as much as Roman had complained about the place. That’s what she was doing now, with her satchel of explosives. They weren’t sure  _ what _ Ironwood was doing with all these supplies exactly, but they did know he thought it was important, and Robyn Hill’s group  _ didn’t _ . The two factions were already at each other’s throats, all they needed was a little push to get them to start tearing at them. 

Hill had already disrupted several of the Military’s convoys, so if Neo could blow the only bridge for hundreds of kilometers over this massive crack in Solitas, the Military would assume it was Hill’s faction that had done it. It would further escalate the tension between the two, while delaying Ironwood’s operations significantly. Two birds, one stone.

She skipped forward, pointedly ignoring the way the cold bit at her exposed arms and tapping a tune on the side of her explosives bag. Still, the frown persisted.

Ugh, Cinder was such a cunt. Why couldn’t she come out here and do this herself? She could  _ fly _ , for Brother’s Sakes, this would be piss-easy for her, but nooooo, Neo had to come all the way out here and do it instead while Cinder sat pretty up in their plush apartment in Atlas, all warm and cozy.

She probably wouldn’t even be  _ cold _ out here, with all her fire powers.

It was a running theme while working with Cinder. Neo works her butt off doing the hard jobs, while Cinder sat back and reaped all the benefits. Roman had treated her like a Partner, but to Cinder, Neo was just a pawn.

It was insulting, but also practically annoying too.

Do you have any idea when the last time she got to just relax was? Go out for an Ice cream or buy a drink or fuck someone? ‘Cause Neo couldn’t remember, and it was  _ more _ than frustrating.

Gods, she needed to get boned.

She shook her head, she was getting distracted. Distraction is death, that’s what Roman always said.

She picked up the pace, skipping between the rocks, straining her ears for any abnormal sounds.

There was really nothing but the wind whistling between the stones. It felt very lonely out here. Neo hated feeling lonely, it always reminded her of...of Before. She preferred cities to this wasteland. They were just as lonely, but at least they were loud enough to distract you from it and kept you safe from -  _ eugh _ \-  _ Grimm _ . Plus, there was profit to be made in cities. What profit could she make out here in a freezing tundra?

She stopped briefly to peer down at an ugly brown shrub. Shrubs were  _ not _ profitable. She kicked the shrub and carried on.

Her left hand kept tapping a beat on her satchel full of high-explosives, while her right took to spinning Hush’s cane handle around and around. In a different life she might have whistled, but she’d never gotten the hang of it and just shruggingly filed it under ‘Dumb mouth noises that I can’t make’. Roman had offered to take her to a doctor once to figure out why she couldn’t speak, but she’d hit him in the head for saying something so dumb. It wasn’t like she  _ needed _ to speak anyway, her body did most of her talking for her, and what that couldn’t say, Hush could say perfectly well.

Neo was approaching the road now, where the rocks had been cleared away for trucks to pass. All she needed was to get out onto the bridge, find the maintenance ladder, and plant the charges on the supports. Then, she could go home. She didn’t care how big a fit Cinder pitched, tonight she was going out on the town and having a bit of fun, then lounging in a nice, steaming bubble bath for a soak. Then, she’s going to find something nice and warm and grind one out on it, cum hard enough to wake Cinder up (an impressive feat for a mute girl), and when her stupid ass starts banging on the wall she’s just going to do it  _ again- _

She wasn’t alone.

Stepping out into the street, she did a quick backwards juke to put herself out of line of sight. Peering curiously around the corner with more caution this time, a smile curled her lips. 

The airship had dropped off the Schnee.

The younger one, she meant. The one with the braid and the cute little face-scar Neo always thought about reopening. She was pacing in front of the bridge, a hand on her chin, turning sharply like a drill instructor at the apex of each loop. Her hair and her dress caught in the wind and fluttered in a rather eye-catching way, and Neo licked at her lips when the wind caught her skirt, giving fleeting glimpses of skin as pale and creamy as soft-serve vanilla.

Silly as her group was, she had to admit that her outfit was really...what was a good word for it? Elegant? Yeah, elegant. It looked like something a princess would wear, ironically, but with an oddly noble sort of vibe to it. Like a knight-princess, without her armor. Neo’d never wear it - Brothers no,  _ way _ too stuffy for her taste, and too much  _ blue _ \- but the look worked for the Ice Queen.

Worked  _ really _ well for the Ice Queen, made Neo kinda want to chew on her. She could see why the big Blonde had tapped that. 

She thanked Cinder’s spying for that little mental-image. The two had a not-so-brief thing for a while around the time Neo had been hunting Cinder, which Cinder had found out about from her own recon and regaled Neo with on their way up to Atlas as a potential weakness to exploit. Truthfully, it’d probably just be masturbation fodder, but it was appreciated nonetheless.

Neo chewed on her lip, peering around the stone at the other woman, wondering why she was here and what she was pacing about. It wasn’t likely that it was a guard duty, because Ironwood had patrols for that, and Neo was between them. She hoped it wasn’t to inspect the bridge, it’d be horribly embarrassing to come all this way to blow up a bridge only to find it was about to crumble by itself.

She should probably wait for the Schnee to do whatever it was she was here to do. Cinder had been nagging her every time she tried to leave the apartment about ‘Laying low’ until they could get that dumb lamp, so that’ parobably what she’d tell Neo to do right about now.

Well if Cinder wanted to tell her what to do, she should have gotten off of her flat ass and come out here herself. Neo wasn’t about to sit here freezing her fingers off waiting for some dumb rich bint to screw off. She was going to solve this  _ her _ way.

She walked openly out onto the rough road, immediately attracting the attention of the only other human being for miles. Weiss halted in her pacing on a dime and snapped up to look at Neo, conflicted confusion flashing across her face as she regarded her, “Yang? What are you doing- no wait, how did you even get out here?”

‘Yang’s’ only response was to lean over at the hips and make a faintly masturbatory gesture by her mouth, pushing her cheek out with her tongue in time with the phantom penis in her hand.

An adorably hot flush came across the Schnee’s face at the sight, “Y-Yang Xiao Long!” she shouted shrilly, “I told you not to do that anymore! _ ” _

Neo couldn’t help but laugh at that, the actual blonde must have liked to tease the girl! She could see the appeal, maybe Xiao Long had better taste than Neo had given her credit for. The laugh bubbled in her stomach, not really audible as anything but quiet breath, but just as hard a laugh that, if she could make the sound, she’d be cackling like a madwoman.

Fun as this was, she had a Schnee to cut up. It was a shame, though, playing around with her was fun, and that pale neck that peeked out from her collar was begging for Neo’s teeth more than her sword, but ah well. Omelettes and eggs right?

She let the illusion drop, shattering like glass around her as she shed the Blonde’s much more...weighty image. She let her laughter show a bit more, going so far to hold a hand up over her mouth as she doubled over. The fake motion became real when the Schnee’s blush doubled in intensity as she realized who she’d been speaking to, and Neo found herself wheezing for breath. It showed so clearly on her pale skin, it was  _ adorable _ .

Did she blush like then when she was fucking? She had to, right? Gods, Neo wanted to see it.

Shame the Schnee wouldn’t be leaving here.

Weiss got herself together remarkably fast, her hand sailing down to her sword and drawing it in one motion. Her eyes narrowed despite the blush still sizzling on her face, spitting out a “ _ You, _ ” once she recognized Neo.

Neo returned the sentiment with the brightest grin she could muster, hooking Hush around one wrist and bringing both hands up, resting her fingertips on her chest as if to respond ‘ _ Me!’ _

She pointed her sword across the maybe fifteen foot space between them, her eyes not leaving Neo’s. For a laugh, Neo blinked and switched her eye colors around, with creme being on the right now and brown on the left. Weiss didn’t waver, which was disappointing but whatever. “What are  _ you _ doing here?”

Neo gave her a noncommittal shrug, pointing past Weiss at the bridge, before pressing her fingers together and then splaying them out violently, puffing out her cheeks as if she said ‘boom!’.

Weiss glanced away for a fraction of a second, following Neo’s finger to the bridge. While she was distracted, Neo absentmindedly flashed her semblance. When Weiss turned around she found Yang still standing there.

She  _ did _ waver then, blush coming back, “Stop  _ doing _ that you little-” She shook her head hard, before rocking backwards, falling down into a traditional fencer’s stance, with her legs apart and one hand folded behind her back, sword leveled and pointed squarely at Neo’s chest. Huntsmen and Huntresses did love their theatrics, but Neo didn’t mind. She liked her theatrics too. “You want to blow up the bridge?” She turned her chin up, fixing Neo with the kind of stare down her nose that would have frozen anyone else solid. Thankfully, Neo didn’t really give a shit.

“You won’t even  _ touch _ it,” the girl spat, doing her best, Neo assumed, to sound intimidating despite her blush.

It was pretty funny, and might have worked on someone who cared more about things than Neo. As it was, Neo also rocked back into a stance, shifting her right foot back and her left forward, and flashed her semblance again to change her hair into a neapolitan mimic of Weiss’s braid. She tossed Hush into her left hand before curling her right behind her back, holding her parasol out just like she did with her Rapier. To round out the look she put on her  _ snootiest _ pout while glaring down her nose at the Schnee, as if to say ‘ _ this is what you look like.’ _

Anger flashed in her eyes and she darted forward like a bullet. Nimbly, Neo leaned a few inches to the side, watching as her silver rapier pierced the air where her head used to be. Obviously, Weiss couldn’t take a joke.

She spun her body around, leaning backwards under a slash that followed Weiss’s first stab before ducking under a second, flicking her wrist to bring Hush up and tapping Weiss squarely on the left boob with the ferrule. Weiss flushed again, but Neo was pretty proud of hitting such a small target. 

Weiss swung again, and with Hush between them it would have been so easy to extend her stiletto through the ferrule and impale the girl. That was boring though, so instead she opened the canopy, bouncing the other girl’s rapier off of it and dancing backwards, throwing in a flip just for flare as she brought Hush up to rest on one shoulder. She turned on a dime, putting her back to the Schnee and kneeling to the ground, which put Hush’s canopy between Neo and the gout of fire dust Weiss’s sword spat at her. Neo spun back around to face the other duelist, even as the remnants of the flames danced around her in little ribbons.

Silently, Neo thanked her. It was a bit chilly, after all.

Weiss sprang off of a glyph, closing the distance between them in the blink of an eye,

Just for thinking that phrase, Neo blinked her eyes again, swapping cream for strawberry-pink.

Neo swung a leg up in a crescent kick, batting Myrtenaster’s stab aside and opening Weiss’s guard for a second kick from Neo’s other foot which would have caught her in the cheek had she not sprang off of another one of her glyphs and out of range.

She was  _ nimble _ , too! God’s, she’d be fun to toy around with in bed, definitely.

Weiss had kicked off with one foot the second Neo deflected her stab, meeting a second glyph in the air to swing her sword in a broad arc, ice dust exploding out from it. Great spikes of ice sprung out from the ground where she willed them, jutting toward Neo’s face and neck. Nimbly, Neo hopped backwards into a handspring, putting her out of range and sending her closer to the bridge. 

Just because she could, she carried the handspring into a cartwheel, into a second hop, before tumbling back into one of those ‘draw me like one of your mistrali girls’ poses, a single finger lowering down to press daintily against the pavement of the Bridge that was now underneath her.

_ ‘Touch.’ _

She snickered as Weiss flushed again, though she didn’t know if it was from embarrassment or frustration.

Regardless, anger was clearly there somewhere, but that was fine. Neo could work with anger, angry people made mistakes. Angry people died. Weiss flipped her rapier into a reverse grip and planted the tip into the ground, gripping the handle with both hands. A massive blue glyph appeared in the ground between them, lighting up the girl in this unearthly glow and the air around them began to thrum with withheld power, like the tension in a drawn bowstring. Neo’s head quirked to the side, with the light and the fire in her eyes and the fancy clothes and pretty face, the image was pretty hot.

Idly, her left hand lowered down between her legs and she started to toy with herself over her pants with quick circles.

Weiss faltered, and her glyph died with her anger as a hot blush exploded onto her cheeks and naked confusion flashed across her face, “What the- why are you so  _ weird!?” _ she yelled, something scandalized in her voice. Neo laughed again, only for them both to be interrupted.

A low growl ran out over the road they fought on, deep and throaty and threatening. Neo’s eyes changed to cream and cream as she looked away from Weiss. There were...quite a few sabyrs clustered around the clearing.

Ohhhh, that’s what the Schnee was here for, that made sense.

They prowled around the two humans, haunches raised and teeth bared. Neo didn’t bother counting them, but she did feel a cold dread begin to seep into her cooling away her lust. She fought  _ people, _ not  _ Grimm _ . That was a different thing entirely, you couldn’t psyche out Grimm, force them to make a mistake. They were just  _ hate _ , Neo didn’t know how to work with that. What’s more…

Gods, they  _ scared _ her. She wasn’t afraid of nearly anything, but Grimm? She had bad memories. They’d killed Roman, even though it was probably that Ruby girl that had finished the job; if the Grimm hadn’t swarmed, him and Neo would have been long gone. That experience, and a few from the Before time, before Roman had found her, filled her with dread every time she saw those red and black patterns.

She wasn’t a Huntress, she was a Huntress-killer, Hush wasn’t even any real use against Grimm, as the stiletto was designed for single targets and couldn’t slash very well. It didn’t have any kind of ranged capability either. She wasn’t trained for this, wasn’t equipped for this, couldn’t fight this. In a pinch she could put Hush through one or two of their hearts, but that required precision and  _ time _ , neither of which she had with this  _ many _ of the creepy things.

The Grimm smelled her fear. She knew it, saw it in the way their teeth licked at their fangs, dripping hungry saliva onto the asphalt. She stood up quickly, all pomp in her walk gone in favour of drawing Hush’s stiletto and putting it between herself and the Grimm.

This just got way more interesting and way,  _ way _ less fun.

Weiss pressed her lips together, she was currently between Neo and the pack of Grimm, which she obviously did  _ not _ like. She turned sideways so that she could keep both in her field of view, and began to tense.

Neo thought the huntress still looked  _ far _ to calm for all of this. Either way, Weiss didn’t need to worry so much about Neo right now, she was certainly much lower on Neo’s priority list than the crowd of snarling monsters that were blocking Neo’s only avenue of escape.

One of the beasts pounced at the huntress, and Neo’s throat tightened: they were  _ fast _ . The girl ducked low so it passed over her. She swung her rapier overhead and opened its belly using its own weight, and relief filled Neo after. Had Weiss just dodged it, it probably would have gone at Neo next.

With just the one, she would have been  _ fine _ , but like, they were creepy as hell with all their exposed bones and glowing eyes. Plus, they  _ stank _ .

Weiss moved like water, and for as much as Neo was sure she could beat her in a one-on-one, she had to admit that she looked  _ good _ fighting Grimm. She could tell that this was the Schnee’s element, from how she weaved around the viscous, feral attacks, jabbing Myrtenaster between plates and under jawbones and into hearts like the world’s deadliest sewing machine. 

The Grimm soon determined Weiss was the bigger threat, and Neo’s gut dropped when she noticed several of the back prowling around Weiss’s dance of death, eyes fixed on her and bellies rumbling at her fear.

Her hand tightened on Hush.

The lead Sabyr launched forward, powerful hind legs kicking off and sending the cat flying across the distance that separated them. Mimicking Weiss’s movement, Neo dicked nimbly underneath the beast and let it pass overhead. She turned on a dime to face it and hopefully dispatch it quickly when a weight plowed into her back, sharp claws causing her aura to dance like the northern lights and sending her stumbling forward.

A rumble in her throat that was almost a growl bubbled up, and she whipped around in time to catch the second Sabyr’s lunging bite on the tip of Hush, the razor-sharp stiletto slipping through the Grimm’s bones and flesh as easy as a humans. The tip sprouted from the base of its skull like a cocktail skewer and the light left it’s eyes.

A rancid-smelling black mist began to emanate from the fresh corpse, but the body lingered for just long enough for Neo to tug desperately on Hush as the thing’s skull clung to the blade. She could hear the first Sabyr pounding back towards her and, desperate, she placed one heeled boot against the Sabyr’s face and  _ kicked _ .

Hush came loose with a wet sort of sound. In any other situation it would have made Neo giggle at a silent dirty joke. As it was, she couldn’t think of much past the fear curdling her stomach and the feeling of the Sabyrs breathing down her neck.

She turned around with enough time to open the parasol-half of Hush’s canopy. The Sabyr slammed it’s full weight against it and, powerful as the fabric was, the impact went straight through it and up Neo’s arm. Her feet skidded along the floor and her weight rocked backwards just  _ so _ . It wouldn’t have been a problem had a  _ third _ sabyr not barrelled into the back of her legs and sent her tumbling to the floor. 

She rolled with the impact and attempted to come up on her feet, but the first Sabyr saw it’s opportunity and clamped it’s powerful jaws around her leg the second Hush’s canopy was out of the way. It brought her roll to a dead-stop and whipped her head someone painfully into the pavement. Her parasol slipped from her fingers and she felt a dull pressure around her left leg telling her all that stood between her favourite leg and a mauling was her aura. She brought her stiletto up to stab at the first Sabyr, but the third appeared then, leaping over it’s compatriot with red eyes at Neo’s throat.

Teeth gritted in anger very suddenly parted in shock and fear, and she repurposed her stiletto, putting it between her and the lunging cat. She wasn’t fast enough to position it for a stab, though, and instead the Sabyr’s powerful jaws and long, long teeth wrapped around the tempered steel, saliva and hot, steamy breath snarling just an inch from her face as Neo pushed against the thing. 

Her arms were burning and her strength was failing, her eyes, cream with fear, stared into the Sabyr’s even as she felt it’s partner tearing at her leg and wearing away her aura. It’s eyes were red, filled with hate and hunger. She couldn’t hold her guard for much longer, it was going to push through and dig those teeth into her  _ throat _ . This was  _ bad _ .

Only, she didn’t need to hold her guard. The Sabyr at her face made a sudden, high-pitched yelp and rolled off of her. She didn’t give the miracle a second though, immediately lunging down to put Hush right through the first Sabyr’s eye, brain, and other eye. It went limp, and Neo stumbled onto her feet. Her heart was pounding like a drum, and she couldn’t believe her luck. What the  _ hell _ had-

The first Sabyr was laying on its side, twitching out its death throes, with a two-foot ice spike embedded in its flank.

Hard enough to ache her neck, Neo whipped her head around, eyes pink in shocked curiosity. Weiss was still fighting at the front of the bridge. She was even more beautiful when she fought, and it was almost enough to take Neo’s attention off of the Grimm in favor of down between her legs. Almost. 

She wasn’t perfect, there were too many of the damn things for that. Occasionally, a claw-swipe or bite would slip through her guard while she was preoccupied with a different Sabyr, but for every  _ scratch  _ that sparked off of her Aura, Weiss  _ killed _ five or six of the Sabyrs. And even then, as she darted around from glyph-to-glph, every slash flowing into the next stab or blast of dust, one blue eye watched Neo.

She’d helped her.

More Sabyrs broke off from the pack, hungry red eyes fixed on Neo. They smelled her confliction, her confusion. Her fear.

She hooked her foot under the shaft of her parasol and kicked it up into her hands, giving it a twirl and taking some comfort in how familiar the motion was. She had no idea what to think of the Schnee trying to help her, but she had bigger priorities right now. She could work... _ that _ out later.

The next several minutes of Neo’s life were spent on a razor’s edge. A haze of claws and fear and action-without-thought. Her least favourite way to fight, in chaos. She had no control, and could predict nothing. It was all emotion, all crazy, wild instinct. It was exciting in a way, but not in the way that Neo liked. She  _ hated _ this.

The hoarde was finally thinning, but not out for the count yet.

They’d surrounded her. She put her parasol between herself and two, while facing the other two with her stiletto. They all four lunged at the same time, the impacts scrabbling against her parasol made keeping her balance hard, but she swung out with two quick kicks at the incoming Sabyrs. The first took her boot on the cheek and was sent into the ground. The second caught her boot on its neck and by sheer luck it was the right force and angle to torque it’s head to the side and end it’s life with a satisfying  _ crack _ .

She brought Hush around to kill the first, but one of the other two managed to get it’s teeth around her parasol’s rim and tugged it much harder than she was expecting. Her wrist twisted painfully and she felt herself lose her grip on it again. She reacted, dancing backwards away from a swipe while the first Sabyr scampered off out of her field of view.

The fourth Sabyr, the one who had twisted Hush’s parasol out of her hand, prowled forward alone, it’s haunches raised.

Wait, where had the third gone?

That question was answered by a sudden,  _ painful _ sensation along her right arm as it trucked her from behind, teeth tearing at her sword-arm. With as much strength as she could muster, she swung her arm, dislodging the thing and freeing her arm. With the scraping of saberlike teeth, though, the final few shreds of her Aura were torn away and she was struck immediately by a sensation of vulnerability.

Fear, wet and cold in her chest, pooled as she stared into those eyes. Her aura was down, she’d lost her parasol, now all that stood between her and death was a thin steel blade and and the base, animal urge to  _ Live _ .

Both Sabyrs pounced at once, and in one shining, crystal-clear moment as sharp as broken glass, Neo gripped her sword in both hands and moved like she’d never moved before. The blade of Hush swiped through the air in a clumsy but  _ angry _ slash, which opened one of the Grimm’s throats, and then swung in the other way, point-first, and sank into the flank of the final Sabyr.

It took Hush from her hands as it’s momentum carried it past her, but she didn’t care. Her heart was pounding like the beat of one of Roman’s old tommy-guns and her shocked, fearful face, licked with cold sweat, was open in awe. After a moment where she took in the way the last Grimm scrabbled helplessly against the floor, she reasoned Hush must have severed something important and that the thing had lost most of its motor control. 

Her lips curled up in a sadistic sort of smile as she stalked forward, heart rate raising even higher until it roared in her ears. ‘ _ Who’s the vulnerable one now?’ _

“Whew, sorry about that, my plan had been to use my summons to deal with them, but since they jumped us, I didn’t have time.”

She grabbed hold of Hush’s hilt and jerked it roughly from the thing’s flesh, listening to it’s pitiful keen in the same way a sommelier sips a fine whine. She flipped Hush around in a reverse grip and took a second to bask in the moment before she began ending the thing’s life.

“That was...quite the fight. Look, honestly, I’m tired, so how about we just call it a day? I want to get back to the academy and take a bath, and neither of us are going to bring our A-game if we start fighting again.”

She plunged it down, intentionally missing it’s vital organs. She wasn’t entirely sure on where those  _ were _ on a Sabyr, but she could guess where the heart and kidneys would be. She was also a little worried that with it’s nerve damage, it wouldn’t be able to feel it, but the low-bellied cry and the way it writhed like a gutted pig brought a satisfying smile to her face. She wrenched Hush out and did it again, and she would keep doing it until the fucking thing was just as silent as she was.

“Hey! Are you even listening to me? What are you even doing?”

It’s eyes had gone vacant. It was still alive, but it had taken too much punishment and had accepted it’s death. After that point, it just wasn’t  _ fun _ anymore. She drew out Hush for the final time, aiming the tip right for it’s heart. The thought curled her lips and the smile reached her mismatched pink-and-brown eyes, “ _ I won. You tried to kill me and lost, just like everything else. I  _ **_won_ ** _.” _

She sank Hush into its heart, her own pounding with adrenaline. Something...tingled though, that dulled the satisfaction of the kill. There was something she wasn’t paying attention to. Something...whiny…?

“Are you oka-”

A hand touched her shoulder and she reacted without thought, fear back and desperate to keep her alive. She used Hush and the Sabyr’s fading corpse as an anchor to whip her leg back in a viperlike kick. Her boot tucked neatly under Weiss’s chin and sent her head snapping back. She hit the dirt about four feet behind Neo, aura flickering before it faded into nothing, like fall leaves scattering in the wind.

Her eyes both turned a creamy shade of pink as she stared back at the other girl, something like embarrassment flickering through her. They weren’t friends, but Roman always said you  _ had _ to pay your debts, and you typically didn’t repay help in a fight with a head-kick, but too late now. For a moment, Weiss didn’t move, and Neo wondered if she hadn’t killed her.

It’d be no great loss, she’d planned on killing her anyway, earlier, but letting her live was the way Neo had planned to pay her back for icicle-ing that Sabyr earlier.

But sure enough, even as elegant and princess-y as the Schnee looked in her dress with her braid and rapier, she wasn’t made of glass. She sat up, rubbing her jaw with her off-hand, while her eyes glared daggers at Neo. After a second, all she said was a simple, “Rude.”

Neo gave a sheepish grin and offered a theatric shrug in return.

Weiss staggered up to her feet and opened her mouth to say something snarky, but stopped dead, eyes widening.

The hairs on the back of Neo’s neck stood on end.

The second Sabyr, that’s right. It’d scampered off. She hadn’t killed it.

She spun on a dime, maybe she had enough time to dodge, or wrench Hush out of the other Sabyr’s corpse and defend herself-

It was already mid-pounce, only a few feet away from her. The image burned itself into her mind, eyes wide and white with terror.

She had no Aura to protect her, no weapon to defend herself with. She didn’t have enough time to move, any aura to power her semblance with. It’s lips were drawn back, teeth bared, and it’s front paws were held out towards her, long,  _ long _ and razor-sharp claws extended and thirsting for her blood.

And it’s eyes were glowing red with hate. She stared into them as the Sabyr closed the distance, her heart freezing. Those eyes were Death, she knew it.

With what could be her last thought, she wished death on Cinder Fall.

Only, Death never came. A blue blur streaked across her vision and for a second all she could see was Weiss’s blue eyes, wide, as if shocked by her own actions.

The Sabyr slammed into Weiss’s back, claws swiping viciously down her back and shredding cloth and flesh alike. They sank in like hooks, intent to hold Weiss in place so the beast could sink it’s foot-long fangs into her.

Neo was shocked, again, as instead of folding or crumbling, Weiss’s surprised, pained shriek turned into something like a roar as she torqued around, tearing the Sabyr’s claws free and bringing Myrtenaster up, point-first. It pierced it’s hide under its stomach, and plunged in all the way down to the crossguard with a dull sounding  _ thud _ , and Weiss put such strength behind it, such an angry, primal  _ force _ drawing from the pain in her back, she lifted the hundred-pound cat two feet higher with the impact alone.

For a second, it hung there, red eyes seemingly shocked that it’s ambush had failed, before Weiss turned her wrist and slammed it’s body - Myrtenaster and all - into the asphalt.

It all happened in less than a second, and Neo’s heart raced along with her confusion. Pumping something hot and fiery alongside her blood. The ferocity, the explosiveness, the  _ viscousness _ in that final strike.... Through that heat, though, her mind caught up with her eyes and a sudden revelation blasted to the forefront.

The Schnee had-

She’d jumped between Neo and the Sabyr.

Without an aura.

She’d put her life on the line to save Neo. An enemy.

She’d almost  _ died _ .

For  _ Neo. _

Neo’s eyes were unblinking as she watched Weiss drop to her knees, panting raggedly.

She was facing away from Neo. Unarmed, weak, and with her back turned. Willingly.

Neo found herself chewing her bottom lip, a weird cocktail of emotions burning in her stomach, between mild lust, confusion, and a weird one she couldn’t name.

She should probably kill her. The Schnee was an enemy, it’d certainly be what Cinder would want her to do and what’s more it’d be a way to hurt the Rose girl. The Sabyr’s claws had shorn the back of Weiss’ dress to ribbons, and she could clearly see the line where Weiss’s spine was from the way she was hunched over, even through the muscle she’d built on her back. Just slightly to the left of it, between those two ribs right there, Hush could find Weiss’s heart. Another enemy gone, one step closer to avenging Roman. One step closer to being  _ safe _ .

But...she could also see the crimson red wounds adorning Weiss’s back. They weeped fresh blood, and Neo’s teeth worried at her lip. She did the one thing Roman always told her never to do-- she hesitated.

Because Weiss had taken a hit for her. An Enemy. Willingly.

She’d saved Neo’s life.

No one had done that before, not like that.

It didn’t make any  _ sense. _

Confused and alarmed, Neo made her decision.

When Weiss eventually got her bearings and found a way to think through the pain, she turned and looked over her shoulder.

Neo and her weapon were gone.

**XXXX**

Her semblance had failed the second her Aura had broken, so finding the bike again was a cakewalk. Her mind was rushing a mile a minute as she hoisted it up onto its wheels and straddled the seat.

The second her weight pressed down on the seat and she kicked the starter, a problem immediately presented itself. The vibrations given by this kind of motorcycle weren’t  _ much _ , but it was just enough to exacerbate a problem she didn’t know she had.

Shit, she was  _ randy _ .

It had nothing to do with the Grimm or the fighting. Even if that did usually get her blood up a  _ little _ from the thrill, the fact that she’d been fighting nastyass Grimm killed any sort of erotic vibe she could get from the fight.

No, she knew exactly what had caused it. She revved the engine and sped off towards Atlas, mind pushing away what Weiss had done in favor of focusing on how she’d looked while doing it.

Her hips rolled on the seat, idly wishing the bike rental company had skimped a  _ little  _ more on maintenance so she’d have some more vibration to work with. That one swing, gods, the Schnee had been  _ sexy _ before while fighting, but that was in an elegant sort of way. The way Neo thought dancers or society girls were sexy. That last stab, angry and rage-blind and viscous? She’d stabbed at the thing like a  _ wildcat _ , and it was  _ hot _ , hot like the  _ sun _ .

Hot like Neo’s cunt right about now.

She chewed her lip, pushing the bike probably faster than was safe in this terrain to get more of the vibrations from the seat, leaning forward and grinding the seam of her pants against the fine leather, trying to get  _ something _ good on her clit.

It wasn’t enough, the damn thing just didn’t give her enough stimulation. She gave up and sat back normally, but even then the vibrations were too much to let her settle down. It was like that one time, back when Roman was still kicking, that she’d thought she could save a few bucks on a vibe and had wasted five lien on a worthless piece of plastic that would have been outperformed by a video game controller with a pickaxe in it.

Not nearly enough to squeeze and orgasm out of, but just enough to keep an incessant reminder that she really wanted to fuck.

…

Damnit, why did the Schnee have to be so hot.

**XXXX**

She’d dumped the bag of explosives on the ride back, told Cinder they’d been duds and that whoever she’d bought them from was an idiot. After that, she hadn’t gotten around to going out, but she had most definitely taken a nice soak and ground out two or three lackluster orgasms once she’d hit the bed and fell asleep in a slightly frustrated and worn-out state, both in her limbs from the fighting and between her legs from the unsatisfying mastrubation.

She was just thankful Cinder hadn’t pitched too much of a fit about her failed mission, deflecting the blame onto her bombmaker had done wonders at that. She’d disappeared later in the night without telling Neo anything, presumably to grill her bombmaker over his faulty hardware.

‘Grill’ in that sense could be either figurative or literal, Neo didn’t particularly care.

She’d been back by the next morning. Neo was sitting cross-legged on the couch with a bowl of cereal in one hand and a spoon in the other when she barged in. She wordlessly stormed to her bedroom and slammed the door, and Neo was once more thankful Cinder had kept her mouth shut.

People talked too much. Roman’s voice was calming, but that was just because he was her partner-in-crime. Everyone else...nah.

Still, even seeing Cinder in a bad mood didn’t raise her spirits. Hell, the oversugared bowl of cereal wasn’t doing it either. There was something nagging in the back of her mind, and she knew exactly what it was and did  _ not _ like it.

She saw red eyes, glowing in hate, suddenly replaced by shocked cerulean.

_ “Look, kid, you can’t- ugh,” Roman had said a gloved hand coming up to rub at his eyes, “You can’t let a debt go unpaid. The second - the  _ second _ \- you do that, you’ve lost all your leverage in the world. People only do shit for you so they can get something in return. If you just flat-out don’t work with that, people won’t do shit for you anymore and you're outta luck.” _

It was one of the first lessons he’d taught her after taking her under his wing. Roman had been wrong about a lot of things, but that? She knew that was the way the world worked.

She pouted, and curled around her bowl, shoving another spoonful into her mouth with more force that was strictly necessary. Stupid Roman and his stupid lessons.

Weiss Schnee was an  _ enemy _ , though. You didn’t have to repay an enemy, right? Like, taking a lethal hit for an enemy already broke the rules as far as fighting went, so if the Schnee was breaking rules, why did Neo have to follow them?

There, problem solved. She didn’t have to repay the Schnee.

...even if she was hot.

She shoved another bite of sugared whateverthefuck cereal into her mouth through her pout.

…

Damnit, the feeling wouldn’t go away.

**XXXX**

A cool wind howled between the buildings, chilling the skin on the back of Neo’s neck as she looked up at the tall, tall building. It’d been a full day and a half since Weiss Schnee, her enemy, had saved her life now. Neo wasn’t so silly to believe in things like life-debts, the whole ‘you saved my life and so now I owe you my life’ thing was  _ lame _ , but she did owe the Schnee  _ something _ now.

Was she  _ really _ going to do this?

She shrugged, walking forwards towards the doors. It was dark out, night had fallen a few short hours earlier, and visiting hours with it. That meant her target was nice and alone up in her room.

Neo sighed, the cold air turning her cheeks rosy. It was for the best. She  _ had _ to repay what she owed, and if she didn’t deal with the situation now, Weiss would just call on her favor later, at a more important time. Best to nip her debt in the bud.

It was pretty easy to sneak up through the hospital. The General had a wing of it devoted to his elite, and the group from Beacon probably fit in that category. A quick pulse of her semblance had her clothes and face change into one of the night staff who’d been on her way to work, who Neo had left in the bathroom stall of a fast-food restaurant with a knot on her head.

Walking into the staff entrance, she waved politely to one of her ‘coworkers’ but stepped lively, as if she were late to something and didn't have any time to talk. From there, finding the elevators and taking it all the way to the twelfth floor was easy as cake. The hallway was long and narrow, and for a second she worried that maybe finding which room the Schnee was in would be a bit of an issue.

Thankfully, finding her room was made much easier by the way that blonde mane of hair stood out like a beacon in the otherwise dim hallway. Yeah, the Schnee’s room was probably the one the big blonde was currently snoozing outside of.

She stalked over, keeping her steps light and quiet as to not wake up the sleeping bear. She’d  _ not _ be happy if she found out that Neo was here and, though Neo was sure that another fight with Xiao Long would be just as hot as the last one they’d had, that wasn’t what she was here for.

She had a score to settle with the Schnee.

Creeping around the slumbering blonde, Neo let out a quiet laugh at the thought of how Yang convinced the hospital staff to let her stay past visiting hours. She’d probably made some vague threat and lit up her semblance, since she tended to be protective of her teammates (Ex or not). The poor nurses and orderlies were probably terrified of her big arms and red eyes. Those just kinda made Neo want to ride her strong, calloused fingers until she creamed her brains out, but she knew how easily some people were frightened.

Swiping the ID card she’d nicked from the nurse, Neo slipped silently into the hospital room, a cheshire grin already on her lips.

The Schnee was also fast asleep, her pretty eyes closed as she rested on her back, the shoulders of her hospital gown only just visible over the edge of the cheap blanket the staff had given her. Next to her, an ECG displayed her heart rate silently, a series of short, rhythmic spikes on the screen. A large window next to her had the blinds open, allowing for a clear and gorgeous view of Atlas, the city lights dancing as the clock ticked ever-closer to midnight.

Stalking slowly around the room, Neo dispersed her semblance and eyed up her prey, chewing her bottom lip. The Schnee was vulnerable like this, her eyes closed and gentle breaths slipping through hre barely-open lips. It was always intoxicating to be around sleeping people, for Neo at least. It tickled something special with Weiss though, the memory of that final stab still clear as crystal in Neo’s mind. She’d stopped thinking of Weiss so much as a frilly society girl since then. She  _ was _ a Huntress after all. Sloppy and prone to emotional strikes in fights, just like her friends, but strong too.

Neo  _ loved _ that strength. Both for its own sake, and for the thrill of having it under her fingers, at her beck and call. For having that strength vulnerable and pleasured between her thighs-

She was getting distracted again.

She shook her head, blinking her pink-tinged eyes back to cream and brown. She  _ had _ to stop doing that. It got her all hot and bothered, and that was not something he should indulge in. No, this was just...repayment. 

Right, just...paying a debt. That’s all she was going to do.

Looking around the room, she took a second to distract herself with a clipboard she found. Idly flaring her semblance into a doctor’s labcoat, complete with a stethoscope and a pair of spectacles, she paced silently around the sleeping girl’s bed, tapping her lip with one finger and regarding the clipboard.

Just like she’d thought, Weiss’s injury was mostly minor. The thing’s claws had done some major damage to the skin and the layer of muscle underneath had the potential to not heal quite right, so the doctors had decided to keep her for a few nights for observation. For a non-aura’d person, you’d be looking at a few weeks of healing followed by physical therapy. For Weiss, she should be fully healed within five days and current projections for PT were relatively minor.

Neo didn’t know what to think about that. On one hand she was relieved the injury had been minor, since the more severe the injury the greater the debt Neo would owe, but on the other hand a quicker recovery meant Weiss would be back on the field as an enemy sooner.

Whatever, it is what it is. Neo set the clipboard down and shed her semblance again. She took a second to frown at the girl in the bed, before stalking towards and leaning over the sleeping ex-heiress. Her eyes remained closed, and this close Neo could hear the quiet breaths she let out. Gently, she reached out and prodded her cheek.

She didn’t move. 

Neo then poked her right on the tip of the nose.

Weiss’s brows scrunched up, but she remained asleep.

Neo leaned over and pressed her lips where her finger had just poked.

Weiss murmured something under her breath, but didn’t wake.

Neo smiled, she was a heavy sleeper. Perfect.

Taking a step back, she slipped her gloves off of her hands and laid them over the ECG, followed by the sleeves that went from her wrists to her biceps, leaving her arms bare. She then popped Roman’s hat off of her head and set it on top of her discarded accessories.

Hush was leaned against the stand the ECG rested on, and from under Neo’s long coat she drew a pair of padded ribbons. Her favourite pair, one ribbon dyed a soft pink and the other in warm brown.

She moved slowly, very slowly. Gently tugging down the Schnee’s blanket until she could get at her arms. Then, equally slowly, gently, she brought them up and up. At every murmur or altered breath, Neo halted her motions for a few seconds to let the sleeping Schnee settle down. Then, ever-so-gently, laid her hands up by the hard plastic headboard of the hospital bed. Silent as a mouse, she wrapped one ribbon around Weiss’s right wrist and wrapped the other one into place around her left, then secured both in tight knots to the headboard of the bed.

Quickly stepping back, Neo looked over her work. Weiss’s arms were now tied to the bed with both hands over her head. Effectively restrained. It was purely a precaution, as she was pretty sure her first instinct upon seeing Neo was going to be to try and skewer her with the nearest sharp object. They didn’t need another fight, and even if Neo had faith in her ability to pin the girl to the bed (and wasn’t  _ that _ a mental image), she  _ didn’t _ have faith in her ability to do it without making enough noise to wake the blonde bodyguard outside.

Also, seeing her all trussed up was pretty hot.

Neo looked her up and down, taking a moment to slowly tug the blanket the rest of the way down and off the bed to soak in the sight. She wouldn’t lie, the Schnee looked  _ good _ all tied up and vulnerable, the subtle but tight muscles on her bones twitching at the cold that reminded Neo of a dancer’s, or also of her own. The temptation was there to tug up the skirt of the girl’s gown and see the full length of those tight, creamy legs, but she refrained. All in due time.

Her skin seemed to glow in the moonlight, and Neo wondered if it tasted as creamy-vanilla as it looked. Hmm, a bit of chocolate syrup on her would go  _ miles _ . A few strawberry-red flushes on the skin from spanks or love-bites maybe, a few stripes where nails raked across flesh and blood rushed to the surface with excitement and arousal…

Neo licked her lips, she wanted a  _ taste _ .

She couldn’t have one though, not in the way she wanted. She needed to get this over with and leave. Just eliminating a debt. That's all she was doing, all she should do. Give the girl a little ‘thank-you’ for taking that hit for her, be on her way, and they could go back to being enemies again. No-strings-attached enemies,  _ easy _ .  _ Simple _ .

That said, she did find something she wasn’t expecting underneath the ex-heiress's blankets.

Well now,  _ that _ shouldn’t be there.

Her grin grew.

Leaning back a few inches to see for sure- Yeap, there it was. A bulge, right over the ex-Heiress’s crotch-- she must have been having a  _ fun _ dream. Neo had come here expecting to eat a pussy, but she could work with this just as well.  _ Just _ as well. 

Her grin turned wicked and cheshire.

Time for the big reveal.

Neo moved to her bedside and reached over to poke at the sleeping girls face twice, not exactly gently.

She squirmed, but didn’t wake up.

Neo frowned. She did it again, this time alternating between her cheek and the side of her nose. Her skin was very, very soft and remarkably smooth. Warm to the touch and squishy. Still, she had an identical reaction with an added murmur, the cloth ribbons above her head rustled quietly.

Neo’s frown deepened into something like an annoyed pout. It  _ was _ adorable, but she needed the Schnee  _ awake _ . Reaching lower, she judged her aim and poked the sleeping girl square on the peak of her right boob. 

Blue eyes fluttered open, clouded with sleep and confusion. She blinked once, twice, and asked in a voice thick with sleep, “...Yang? What…?”

Neo let a smile grow on her face naturally, adjusting it to be more like something the blonde would put out. She began to slowly circle to the foot of the bed, fluffy blonde hair dancing on her shoulders.

Weiss’s eyes tracked her for a moment before she tried to sit up and became aware of the fact that she couldn’t move her arms. She glanced up, and Neo delighted in the mildly alarmed exasperation on her face, “Oh my- Yang, what are you doing?”

‘Yang’ arrived at the foot of the bed and wordlessly put one knee on it, thankful that Atlesian hospital beds didn’t have footboards.

Weiss groaned low in her throat, “The nurse barely-” she was cut off by a yawn and the ribbons rustled as she tried to reflexively cover her mouth, “-barely even let you stay the night, after you promised you’d stay out of the room. She’s going to be  _ livid _ when she finds out you lied, you know.”   
  
Neo-Yang quirked her head to the side, not trying particularly hard to keep up the veneer that she was the Schnee’s ex, but with Weiss’s sleep-addled mind the visual illusion was enough.

As she went through the slow process of waking up, it seemed to click into the Schnee’s mind that ‘Yang’ was climbing up onto the bed. Something else clicked and Weiss put two and two together, looking back and forth between ‘Yang’ and up at the cloth securing her wrists to the headboard. “ _ Yang Xiao Long, _ ” she hissed, something confused and a little angry in her eyes, “Just  _ what _ do you think you’re doing?”

Neo offered a little shrug and felt her smirk grow, wondering if Weiss was going to drop some more gossip-material on what her and Yang’s relationship was like nowadays.

She squirmed in her ties, a glowing blush tinting her cheeks, “You said you’d stop doing this you dolt!”

Neo’s shoulders shook with laughter.

Those cerulean eyes narrowed in anger, but she grumbled out, “You  _ know _ I miss this, you ass. I-” her cheeks colored like strawberry on vanilla and she averted her eyes, “-I won’t say  _ no _ , but I thought we were done with this!”

If she could talk, she might have been able to toy with Weiss more under the guise of her ex, but as it was...She leaned over and ran her hands up Weiss’s thighs, slowly pushing up the hem of her skirt, preparing to drop her semblance and start toying with her the way she’d planned to.

Only, Weiss let out a surprised little gasp and her legs jumped the second Neo’s hands made contact. A confused and startled look flashed through Weiss's eyes and she muttered, “Since when are you hands  _ ever  _ cold…?”

A realization flashed in Weiss's eyes as they snapped up to meet Neo’s, followed quickly by naked alarm. A quick breath was sucked past her lips, but before she could let out the scream, Neo darted forward and pressed a single palm right over Weiss’s mouth, straddling her stomach in the process.

Her eyes were wide in fear and quick, hot breaths rushed out of her nose to warm Neo’s hand. She dropped her illusion, felt it peel off of her skin like shards of glass on a broken mirror. She couldn’t help the way her lips curled at the naked terror in Weiss’s eyes. It delighted her and sent a shiver up her spine, but that wasn’t what she was here for tonight, either. No, she needed Weiss to  _ enjoy  _ this.

Weiss’s hands squirmed violently in their ties, but Neo had been careful to secure her knots in such a way that she couldn’t get out without a bit of help. With her free hand, Neo brought her index finger up and pressed it against her lips, her eyes wide and as honest as she could make them, both tinted a comforting brown. Hopefully comforting, anyway.

Weiss settled down a bit, confusion on her face. Tentatively, Neo pulled her hand back off of her mouth. “YA-!” And like a viper, her hand was pressed back against Weiss’s mouth again. 

Neo frowned and gave Weiss her flattest look, as if to say, ‘ _ Really?’ _ Before pressing her index across her lips again, more aggressively.

This time she got a whole  _ inch _ away from Weiss’s mouth before she tried to scream again, but Neo cut her off just in time. She started to shake her head violently to try and dislodge Neo’s hand, and Neo’s pout turned annoyed. With her free hand she came up and pinched Weiss’s nose shut, cutting off her air supply.

If anything, Weiss’s eyes blew even wider, and she began to kick and thrash underneath her.

Neo maintained eye contact and released Weiss’s nose right before it would have started to burn, only six or seven seconds at most. She waited for Weiss to suck in a few greedy breaths before she pinched her nose closed again, keeping her face as flat and placid as she could.

The alarm was back, but Neo repeated the process of blocking her air and then letting go before it started to become uncomfortable four or five times before the message got through Weiss’s panic-addled brain. ‘ _ If I was here to kill you, I could. I’m not killing you, see?’ _

She even suppressed her urge to laugh at the panicked look on her face. Come  _ on _ , when was Neo  _ ever _ that polite? The Schnee should feel honored! She forced her face to stay open and neutral, until the panic in Weiss’s eyes drifted into something more like confusion.

She was still wary, still on-edge, Neo could tell, but maybe not so much as to immediately try to scream. One more time, Neo deliberately pushed her index finger against her own lips, puckering them slightly for emphasis, before moving her finger forward to press against the back of the hand that covered Weiss’s lips.

Slowly, she pulled it away, and this time, the only thing Weiss let loose was a scowl.

After a second where Neo just sat on Weiss’s stomach, alert like she was watching a timebomb, Weiss opened her mouth again. Neo’s hand darted halfway to her mouth, but stopped when,  _ finally, _ Weiss showed the common courtesy to  _ whisper _ , “What the hell are  _ you _ doing here?”

Neo pouted, there was no reason to be so  _ rude _ . She extended a single hand, fingers together and pointed towards Weiss, palm up. Then, she poked the palm of her hand twice in quick succession. 

Weiss looked at her hands for a second, then back up at Neo, brows furrowed with a stupid look on her face. Neo huffed and repeated the motion, leaning forward a bit to try and emphasize the motion.

“You...want me to give you something?” she asked, one delicate white brow raising.

Neo’s shoulders sagged, and she rolled her eyes hard enough they threatened to roll back in her head and fall through her body like balls in a pachinko machine. Crossing her arms and looking Weiss in the eyes again, she gave her a disappointed pout and shook her head.

She’d expected more from the heiress! Not a lot of people knew Sign, fair enough, but she’d figured with the motion and the context Weiss would be smart enough to figure it out. She pouted and fell on her classic back-up plan.

She hated using her semblance for this. It was lazy and impersonal and boring, and really just lame as shit. But, if she needed to say something and the person she had to say it to didn’t know the one language she could communicate in, her hands were really just tied.

Her eyes snapped up as she peered at Weiss.  _ Weiss’s _ hands were tied, not Neo’s. Neo was just kinda stuck with a single option.

Shaking her head, Neo kept it simple. 

A pulse of her semblance rang out, and a white sign materialized in her hands, a single word emblazoned on it,  **“Debt.”**

If anything, Weiss’s eyes became  _ more _ confused, her head even quirking to the side in a way that was kind of funny with her hands tied up, “You think...I owe you?”

Ugh.

Neo had given Weiss her flattest look earlier, but she took special care right that instant to manufacture an even  _ flatter _ look just for the Schnee.

She tossed her the sign aside to shatter silently on the floor and shook her head, pressing her hands against her chest and then pointing both fingers at Weiss.

It almost audibly  _ click’d _ in Weiss’s mind. Honestly, she’d figured Weiss Schnee would be better at hiding her thoughts, any more open and Neo would have seen a lightbulb appear over her head, “Wait, you think  _ you _ owe  _ me? _ ”

Neo’s shoulders sagged, but this time in relief. Weiss had a reputation for being smart, but damn was she thick sometimes. Neo nodded vigorously.

A pink tongue peeked out from Weiss’s mouth to wet her lips, her eyes darting down to how Neo was straddling her stomach, and it made Neo’s insides squirm. She had a hunch as to what the Schnee was thinking.

Her hunch was confirmed when pink dusted Weiss’s pale cheeks, and she looked away bashfully, “I will...make sure to remember that if I ever need you for anything.”

_ ‘Oh you’ve got to be kidding me’ _

Neo crossed her arms again, meeting Weiss’s eyes frankly, and slowly shaking her head. Then, deliberately, she jerked a single finger down. ‘ _ Now.’ _

“Wha-,” she began, shaking her head, “You want to return the favor  _ now _ ?” She turned her head to the side, tugging at her bonds a little, “I don’t, I don’t need any help, how exactly do you plan on doing that  _ now _ of all times?”

Oh she was such a little flower-child, bless her heart. Neo rolled her eyes - this time with a smirk - hoping Weiss understood just how much Neo was mocking her. Then, she made a handsign she’d shown Weiss the other day, at the bridge. A universal gesture even  _ Weiss  _ could understand.

Sticking her tongue into her cheek, she stared Weiss straight in the eyes and jerked her hand back and forth next to her face, pressing out her cheek in time with the motions.

‘ _ The old-fashioned way.’ _

A blush as bright as a cocktail cherry bloomed on her cheeks to compliment the way her eyes blew wide as saucers, “Oh  _ brothers _ , you have  _ got _ to be kidding! You are kidding, right?” She shook her head hard, averting her eyes again, “Yeah, you’re just, you’re just weird and are trying to make me blush! That’s it. That’s...yeap.”

Awww, she was a  _ prude,  _ too _! _ This was going to be so fucking  _ fun _ . 

A giggle silently shook Neo’s shoulders, she couldn’t help it! Weiss was already cute enough, but blushing and stammering and  _ in denial _ about just how great Neo’s offer was, she was something else. Neo deliberately slid down the bed, doing her best to show in no uncertain terms that she  _ wasn’t  _ joking. She couldn’t help but chew her lip as she slid her crotch over Weiss’s stomach. It wasn’t much, just a...reminder of what she wouldn’t get tonight.

“What are you…! Hey, stop that!” she whisper-yelled, squirming in her bindings again as Neo moved even lower.

Neo let a sultry grin grow on her lips, coming naturally as she slid lower and lower, her stomach resting on the bed now. Delicately, she kissed Weiss’s navel through her gown, going lower...and lower…

Neo was just under Weiss’s beltline when she felt it, a little pressure against her chest, right at her exposed collarbone.

“Oh my gods I am  _ so _ sorry, that isn’t- stop  _ staring _ at it you perv!” Weiss whisper-yelled again, but tellingly, she was remaining quiet. “Stop smiling!” 

She shook her head, Neo would do no such thing. Contrary to Weiss’s order, her smirk grew further, a fire beginning to burn in her gut.

This was for  _ her _ . Not for that blonde outside, not for Cinder, not for  _ anyone else _ . For  _ Neo _ .

“Cut that out, this is- You don’t- This is  _ not _ how you repay a debt!” she insisted, tugging incessantly on Neo’s ribbons.

  
Leaning down a little further, Neo pressed a burning kiss on the inside of Weiss’s right knee, feeling the limb jump up at the contact. Weiss groaned, somewhere between annoyed and pleased, “I took a hit for you, you don’t-!” Weiss shook her head as Neo dutifully pressed another kiss a few inches higher. “I wasn’t, I couldn’t just let it  _ hit _ you! You don’t  _ owe _ me, lady!”

Neo’s head quirked to the side, genuine confusion halting her in her tracks. She peeked up from where Weiss’s skirt blocked her view to look into Weiss’s eyes, her own pink in confusion. She...didn’t think Neo owed her?

Weiss caught on to Neo’s interest, nodding fervently, “You could’ve died, I couldn’t just let that happen! It’s my  _ job _ to save people from the Grimm, I made that choice. I didn’t -  _ don’t _ \- expect anything in return , I swear!” She looked down at Neo, her pleading eyes conflicted with the way her cheeks colored, “And even if I did, this is  _ not _ how you repay a debt!” she insisted again, tugging incessantly on Neo’s ribbons.

Neo’s head quirked the other way. What a  _ weird  _ way of looking at things. It ran contrary to nearly everything she’d ever learned: the idea that someone could do things just because they wanted to help, without expecting anything in return, simply because they felt like it was their Duty. Acting out of a moral desire to help others and with full knowledge that your only reward would be a ‘thank you’, and maybe not even that. Utterly selfless in motivation.

Coming to her conclusion, Neo lifted a summoned sign one-handed with a quick response doodled onto it, “ **You’re** **_dumb_ ** **.** ”

Weiss’s brows furrowed, the expression on her face mildly offended and confused, only to fly up into her hairline with a whisper-yelled cry of, “Hey, cut- cut that out!” as Neo resumed laying wet, open-mouthed kisses on the tender flesh of Weiss’s inner thigh as she writhed in confused pleasure, “Quit it you heterochromatic pest, you don’t-” a shudder ran up her, and Neo was amused to see a twitch hidden in the bulge at her crotch. It was  _ growing _ .

Poor thing was probably so pent-up, who knew when the last time she got to get her rocks off was, let alone with -  _ into  _ \- another person. Probably not since her and blondie split up. Neo would have to fix that. Her hands went up, pushing up Weiss’s skirt and hooking into the hem of her underwear, feeling the way she squirmed on the hospital bed, wincing at the ache in her back and on edge from the probably-unfamiliar feeling of having a stranger in her bed.

Neo felt for her, she really did. That’s why she was so keen on this. Silly girl had such a nice cock (if that bulge was anything to go on) and probably barely had a chance to use it with how squeaky-clean she was. The perfect gift to settle the score. An experience she’d never forget, with a nice, warm mouth.

“Look, Neo’s your name, right?” she asked, breath coming hard as Neo began to draw down her panties, mouth salivating as she eyed the strain Weiss’s cock was putting on the flimsy cloth, “You don’t...you don’t need to do this, just untie me and we can come to some agreement, yes?”

Deliberately, Neo met Weiss’s eyes and pulled her panties down.

The Schnee gasped as her parts slipped free of their confines, chilled by the cold air. Neo shook her head slowly, a low, filthy smile coming onto her face to match the writhing, squirming feeling in the pit of her gut. Weiss’s cock was  _ nice _ . It was full, and for her size, it was  _ big _ . Especially with Neo’s - let’s charitably say  _ petite _ \- body, that thing would  _ fill _ her.

Shame this would be one-way, but Neo could dream. She’d definitely never forget the sight of it. Plenty of masturbation fodder from this memory, definitely.

“W-wait, hold on now. Just, OH!” She cried as Neo leaned forward, holding Weiss’s eyes with her own, and very deliberately pressing her face into the underside of Weiss’s dick, nuzzling into her package with a throaty purr, breathing in the clean but heady scent coming from the other girl.

Neo was very familiar with the genitals of both sexes, and she’d fucked all manner of people. She knew the blonde put up this confident persona, but also knew that for all her flaunting, her social circle was basically just her family and team. Neo couldn’t speak for Yang’s actual sexual prowess (yet), but was pretty confident in her bet that what she could do would blow Weiss’s  _ mind _ .

Blow a few other parts of her too, she thought with a snicker.

She kept her eyes on Weiss’s wide ones, and very deliberately, tucked her tongue right between her testicles, tasting the rich creaminess of her skin, before slowly,  _ slowly _ raising her head, dragging her tongue with her. Her mouth was open; hot, steamy breaths puffing out across her flesh as she rose, higher, higher, watching Weiss through half-lidded eyes and leaving a trail of burning hot but rapidly-cooling saliva in her wake. Up and up, licking like she was tracing the trail of a drop of melted vanilla on a cone. She could feel Weiss’s pulse, feel each throb against her face, her tongue.

Her  _ eyes _ , Weiss’s pupils were so wide her irises were naught but thin disks of blue around black pupils, and they were in  _ awe _ . From the way Neo kept her mouth open wide as she trailed her tongue up, she knew Weiss could see into her mouth, could see the hot, pink flesh that was in there, smooth and slick with saliva, made perfectly  _ inviting _ by the way Neo held it open for her to see. Neo wanted her to see it. Wanted her to memorize it, to lust after it. She crooked her head to the side just slightly, her tongue never leaving Weiss’s cock as she watched Weiss’s protests die in her eyes.

And when Neo reached the top, where the long, deliciously thick shaft turned into a soft, spongy pink head like the cherry on top of a sundae, she crooked her head forward, the hot, wet cavern of her mouth tipping forward and taking just the tip of Weiss’s cock into her mouth, wrapping her lips slowly, delicately around it to shelter it from the Atlesian cold. Then, never,  _ ever  _ breaking eye contact, she sank.

With every inch, Weiss’s breath deepened, her mouth drew open. Neo’s mouth was small, just like the rest of her. Weiss knew that, they both knew that. She felt it slide back, back, across the full expanse of her tongue. She knew Weiss felt it, felt herself hit the back of Neo’s throat. She knew Weiss expected resistance, expected Neo to stop, to gag like Yang no doubt did if she had ever given Weiss head.

Instead, she felt Neo smile around her cock, eyes smug and sassy and  _ proud _ as she didn’t stop, didn’t even  _ slow down _ .

_ Could your blonde do  _ **_this_ ** _?’ _

Neo continued down, tongue squirming along the base of Weiss’s shaft, feeling her slide back into and then down her throat, warm and tight and  _ wet _ . Accepted inside readily, effortlessly, with nary a gag or cough. All the way down until she kissed Weiss’s pubic mound, felt her bottom lip pressed against Weiss’s balls and throat work as she attempted to swallow around Weiss’s cock.

The poor girl’s jaw had already been loose, but her head snapped back and she let out the lowest, most  _ filthy _ moan as Neo took her to base in one slow, agonizing,  _ amazing _ stroke. Buried balls-deep in her tight little body.

And it was just the  _ start _ . Weiss had saved her life after all, Neo thought with a touch of excitement. That was a  _ lot _ to pay back. 

The corners of Neo’s lips curled up as much as they could with her mouth as preoccupied as it was. She worked her tongue along the underside of Weiss’s cock slowly, while she made a few swallowing motions with her throat. Were her windpipe not obstructed, she would have laughed at how blissed-out Weiss’s expression was. She’d worked hard to practice away her gag reflex to pull this maneuver off, it was nice to be appreciated.

Oh, she goes to the ends of Remnant for that bitch, Cinder, running reconnaissance and sabotage missions, completing objectives flawlessly and securing their victory in Atlas while Cinder sits on that flat ass of hers drinking milky tea with her ugly-ass Grimm arm, and Neo was just an  _ asset _ . All she had to do was press her lips down to Weiss’s base, and  _ she _ looked at Neo like she was a  _ goddess _ .

One of those sexy fertility goddesses, not the stuffy ‘Thou shalt make offerings in goat’s blood’ kind. She doubted one of them would suck cock.

Just as slowly as she’d taken Weiss down, Neo slowly, slowly came up. She felt every inch of Weiss’s wonderful dick sliding out as she came up, and dutifully, Weiss’s eyes snapped back down to meet her’s. Neo blinked, and both of her eyes shifted to a warmer pink and cream than usual, something sexy and hot. The perfect colors for sex, really, as if to say  _ ‘I’ll put the pink on my cheeks, you’ll put the  _ **_cream._ ** _ ’ _

A shiver visibly ran up Weiss’s spine as more and more of her was exposed to the cool air of the hospital room, and her fingers worked in and out of tight fists in her bindings. Her pink tongue peaked out from behind her lips as she panted, and Neo realized she really wanted to take  _ that _ between her lips too.

She came up and up, tongue pressing firmly against every inch as it slipped from her throat, leaving her feeling just a little hollow. The air was nice, though. When only Weiss’s head was left inside of her mouth, Neo pressed her lips in and pulled off, making a small  _ pop _ as Weiss slipped from her lips. She ducked down as the member rocked with its newfound and unwelcome freedom, feeling it  _ pap _ against her face and splatter a few thin webs of saliva onto it, cool against the heat in Neo’s cheeks and contrasting heavily with how Weiss’s cock burned where it rested on Neo’s face.

Weiss’s chest rose and fell rapidly, and from her lips she breathed a simple, “Oh my  _ gods _ …”

Neo let off her most  _ smug _ smile from underneath her prick, and on a whim hazarded a glance at the ECG beside the bed and-- Yeap, there it was. Weiss’s heartrate was through the  _ roof _ . It was novel, to feel Weiss’s pulse throbbing against her face in time with the frequent spikes on the screen. Neo watched it and, curious, she pressed a hot,  _ burning  _ kiss to Weiss's left testicle, watching as the speed of her heartbeats raised even further in response.

She laughed, her quick breaths cooling the saliva on Weiss’s dick. 

“I...can’t believe this. You just…” she let out a low-bellied groan and let her eyes slip closed, “I don’t even know how you  _ did  _ that.”

Delight thrilled her, so blondie  _ couldn’t _ take Weiss down her throat after all. At least, not the way Neo could. She giggled, eager to show Weiss more. The awed tone in her voice was a start, but Neo wanted to see Wiess’s brain  _ melt _ . 

Neo rose back up, Weiss’s eyes suddenly snapping open, “Now wait- just, wait-” and Neo had her back inside of her mouth, loving the way Weiss groaned and tried to suppress the way her hips twitched. It betrayed just what Weiss was trying to hide: that she was  _ loving _ this. That she  _ wanted _ this. That she’d throw herself in front of a hundred Sabyrs if it meant having more. 

It was sweeter than chocolate on Neo’s tongue.

Speaking of her tongue, that devilish little thing Weiss was no doubt slowly falling in love with, Neo used it to push Weiss’s head into the pocket of her left cheek, bringing her hand up to wrap dainty, delicate fingers around the base of her slick cock. She saw Weiss’s cheeks somehow manage to color further as she realized what Neo was doing.

\- For the record, Neo’s fingers barely even  _ touched _ around her girth, gods above she wanted it between her legs - 

Oh well.

Pressing in, Neo let all the smug satisfaction she could muster shine in her eyes as she repeated the motion she’d mimed earlier, her wrist working up and down along Weiss’s slick cock while she bobbed her head in time with it, feeling the head of Weiss’s cock rub wetly long the inside of her cheek, this time with the addition of the soft, wet sounds Neo’s mouth made as she sucked Weiss off.

Gods, that was her  _ dick _ . It took a lot to make Neo blush, but her own mind was pretty good at doing it. Feeling that, becoming actively aware of the fact that she - willingly - had let someone put their junk into her mouth and rub it around in there? Fuck, it made her feel like a  _ slut _ , and she  _ loved it _ .

She wasn’t gonna lie, either. The fact that this was Weiss Schnee, not only a billionaire heiress (albeit Ex-heiress), but  _ Cinder’s enemy _ , the enemy of the women she’s been dragooned into working for? She was in a room with Cinder’s enemy, not to kill her, or steal from her, or help Cinder in any way, no, but instead to  _ suck her off _ . And no doubt giving the Schnee the blowjob of her life, blowing whatever her ex had done - the ex that was  _ right outside the room _ \- out of the water.

Well, Neo got off on it. Got off  _ hard _ on it.

Cinder could go fuck herself. Yang could  _ watch _ for all Neo cared - that’d be pretty hot too, making her watch as Neo showed Weiss a better time than she ever could, even without all Yang’s bustiness and muscles - but she could fuck herself too. Right now, Weiss’s cock was  _ Neo’s _ .

Weiss was  _ Neo’s _ .

A throaty sort of purr rumbled in the back of Neo’s throat, just about the only stupid mouth-sound she could make, and moved her head, taking Weiss out of her cheek in favor of lining her up with the wet tunnel of her throat again. With one hand, she daintily brushed a lock of hair over her ear, with the other she pumped Weiss’s cock as the head rested across her tongue. 

Weiss panted rhythmically, hands twisting in their bonds. A faintly bitter salty taste began to linger on Neo’s tongue, like salted caramel drizzled over a sundae; Weiss’s arousal, pre-cum. Working her wrist, Neo’s throat vibrated in something almost like a moan as she worked out more and more of the salty treat, a hint at what Weiss would taste like when she finished. Neo couldn’t wait.

Moving with her hand, she began to bob her head up and down in the traditional way, a thrill curling in the pit of her gut at the way Weiss’s breath hitched. Slowly, with each bob, she sank down a centimeter further than before, capturing Weiss’s eyes with her own as she kissed her index finger and thumb. Then, she went  _ lower _ , every finger she passed uncurling away from Weiss’s wonderful cock until her hand was free. Slick and sticky with her own saliva, but free.

She could’t help it,  _ gods _ Weiss felt so fucking good in her mouth. Her newly freed hand slipped down under her body, watching Weiss watch her, before slipping it under the hem of her pants. She hollowed her cheeks, sucking against Weiss’s dick and pulling up until only Weiss’s head was behind her lips.

She let out a breathy sort of groan as frustration mixed with relief, her fingers found their way under her own panties and she rutted her cunt against the palm of her hand. Fuck, she was  _ hot _ , it didn’t even take much effort to soak her palm. She continued for a few seconds, openly masturbating in front of Weiss with her cock in her mouth, simply because she couldn’t motivate herself to stop. When she did, she drew out her hand, face coloring in frustrated, denied arousal, but damnit she had a debt to repay!

She slowly brought her hand back up, past her head and over Weiss’s body. When it was just a foot from Weiss’s face, Neo splayed her fingers out, watching the moonlight catch on the thin bridges of her arousal that stretched between her fingers.

‘ _ See that, Schnee? You got me all wet.’ _

Weiss’s breath deepened, her shoulders straining as she looked, understanding and groaning at the revelation, eyes dilating with want. Then, Neo took it one step further, blushing but maintaining that smug look in her eyes, she brought the wet,  _ wet _ hand down and delicately slathered it’s contents over Weiss’s cock. The part that was outside of her mouth right now, at least.

She was expecting a reaction, but  _ not _ one as strong as she got. Weiss groaned openly at the contact, bucking her hips up and finally betraying just how much she wanted Neo. Her cock forced two inches into her mouth suddenly, and Neo’s sullied hand eagerly pumped along it, a delighted coo in the back of her throat. It was amazing how far reciprocity went.

Once her cock was perfectly coated, Neo met Weiss’s eyes and  _ throated _ her. There was no slow buildup, no delicate tonguing. From the point where only Weiss’s head was in her mouth, Neo simply met Weiss’s fierce blue eyes and kissed her base, eyes blissing out as she tasted her own vagina on the shaft, wishing desperately she could have wetted it in a more direct way.

Weiss’s breath stuttered, and so did her hips, blowing Neo’s eyes wide as she felt the Schnee rock into her mouth, the movement unexpected but far,  _ far _ from unwelcome. “Oh- oh Brothers, sorry I just-  _ shit _ ,” the curse came out as a whisper, and were her throat not filled, Neo might have laughed. Even like this, balls-deep in her enemy’s mouth, the girl still blushed at a little curse. “I didn’t mean to- to  _ push _ like that.”

Neo rolled her eyes, she could  _ see _ the restraint in Weiss. She knew that, for as prim and proper as she acted, the Huntress was  _ more _ than capable of the animal craving Neo herself felt, the image of what she’d done to the Sabyr that had wounded her flashing to the front of her mind. She  _ knew _ Weiss was holding herself back to be polite, but Neo...wasn’t a very polite person. Her hands reached around underneath Weiss, taking two firm handfuls of her tight little ass, and tugged up.

Weiss’s eyes darted down, her tongue licking her lips, deliciously tempted, “What- what are you trying to say?”

Neo rolled her eyes, throat working over Weiss’s dick for a second before she flared her semblance again, another sign appearing in her hand as she pulled it out from under Weiss, the message scrawled on the front frank and forward, “ **Fuck my face, dork.”**

Weiss made a throaty sound, almost like a choke, and Neo wondered if maybe the words  _ did _ something for her. Regardless, it had the intended result of the Schnee suddenly humping her hips forward, her cock slamming deeper into Neo’s throat and drawing out a husky groan from deep in Neo’s chest.

“Was-” she leaned back into the bed and let out a tight, low-bellied moan, “-  _ gods you’re so good-  _ was that al-alright?”

Neo rolled her eyes, but met Weiss’s gaze with as much burning heat as she could, blinking and turning both of her eyes pink with passion. Just to hammer it home further, Neo used the hand gripping Weiss’s ass to tug her forward again while flashing a simple ‘thumbs-up’ with her other hand and swallowing around her dick again.

She didn’t want Weiss to do  _ all _ the work, but she wanted to see the stuffy bitch come undone a little. Loosen the corset, as it were.

Neo went back to work, bobbing her head up and down. Never too far, not enough to let Weiss slip out from her throat - except for once every twenty or so seconds to take in a gulp of air - and simply let Weiss enjoy the ripe, flushed heat of her mouth. With every downstroke, Weiss’s hips jerked up to meet Neo, and it was  _ delightful _ .

It made her feel appreciated, welcome,  _ wanted _ , and all she had to do was suck a cock to get there.

“Unf- N-Neo, I’m,” Weiss rasped between breathy moans, something urgent and desperately tight in her voice, “I’m close, damnit I’m so  _ close _ , please.”

Something turned in Neo’s stomach, something mischievous and evil. It curled her lips and set a wicked, burning heat alight in her gut to accompany the warmth that was already fogging up her mind and dulling her judgement. Weiss was so desperate, so  _ close _ , shit, Neo wanted to see it. Wanted to feel the stuffy Schnee come apart, break in her hands. Not with Hush, though, not in pain, not broken by force. She wanted to see Weiss throw herself into the fire  _ willingly _ , wanted the Schnee to  _ want _ to break.

Wanted to see her Beg.

And so, at the girl’s desperate cry, Neo leaned back, letting more and more of Weiss’s slick, coal-hot cock slip from her throat and out into the chilly Atlesian air. Lips curling up further and delight in her eyes.

Only, Weiss didn’t beg. She sucked in a quick, tight breath, and met Neo’s troublesome eyes with a  _ fire _ behind them. Anger, real and present and  _ threatening _ .

Neo felt more than willed her eyes turn creamy white, and she rocked forward, taking Weiss back down to base as the girl let out a low, long groan, her cock throbbing  _ hard.  _ She rolled her hips up and Neo squeaked pitifully as she was made to accept Weiss’s full length into her.

She was cumming. Right down her throat, pressed against her so firmly and so suddenly that Neo could feel drool running down her chin, pinned down to Weiss’s base by the Schnee’s gaze alone, just as effective as any steel-fingered grip.

Weiss’s face had scrunched up with grit teeth, the picture of pure, unadulterated pleasure as she let loose down Neo’s wonderful, wonderful throat. Each burning hot jet of thick, virile liquid sank down easy, filling Neo with a simple, animal, base warmth. She swallowed, dutifully, and without complaint as Weiss rolled her hips, milking herself into Neo’s tight little body like sucking cock was what she was made for.

Hell, Neo thought, if she could do this to  _ Weiss Schnee _ , maybe it  _ was _ what she was made for.

Simply from the physics of the situation (Neo’s throat was pulsing as she swallowed, some jets of cum were bound to come out while her throat was closed) there was some backflow, some of Weiss’s cream flowing back into Neo’s mouth, seeming ten degrees hotter than even the flesh of her throat. When it found its way onto Neo’s tongue, still worming and working along the bottom of Weiss’s shaft, feeling every single last load of cum as it passed through Weiss’s cock, she moaned silently but desperately at the taste. It was richer than the thickest ice cream, salty and sticky like caramel. She pulled back, letting Weiss’s coockhead slip across her tongue and deposit a few healthy ropes across it too, just to highlight the musky, thick taste and burn it directly in Neo’s memory.

She’d sucked off plenty of people, had tasted her fair share of releases, but Weiss was... _ gods _ she tasted good. Her cum rested across Neo’s tongue like heavy, heated ambrosia.

Her lungs soon began screaming for air, though, and she pulled off of the girl, her mouth hanging open by her sore jaw and deep, heavy breaths rushing out of her in audible pants. Her hand found Weiss’s cock, of course - there was no  _ way _ Neo was going to let such an excellent specimen get to the end of her orgasm without  _ some _ attention, even if it wasn’t by her throat - and ground the throbbing, twitching head against her cheek as the last few pumps of semen shot out across her face. Her tongue in her open mouth toyed with the load it held, rolling the thick, sticky substance around and memorizing the taste, the feeling, the  _ warmth. _

Fuck, she felt  _ filthy _ . Sullied and dirty and covered and used. 

She peered up at her bedmate, eyes slipping open to meet cerulean. Weiss was looking at her in the way one looked at a gemstone, like something beautiful and precious. She also looked like she wanted to fuck her. 

The debt was paid. The job was done. Weiss had got her twenty minutes of pleasure, she’d gotten to cum down Neo’s throat and onto her face. Neo had more than paid back the wound on Weiss’s back. The smart thing to do was to turn tail and  _ run _ . 

Neo’s mouth slipped closed, and her throat worked. She blinked and her eyes were pink and cream, the colors of delight, and - just because she could - she slipped her mouth open and held it wide again, panting like a dog in heat and feeling about like one too, to show Weiss that she’d swallowed all of her gift.

Those blue eyes darkened a shade, and her arms strained against their bindings. 

Her cock twitched against Neo’s face, hard as tempered steel.

_ Fuck it _ .

She darted up, climbing Weiss’s body until she could lay hands on Weiss’s cheeks. She hesitated, remembering one time when she’d done this and gotten her partner angry. Thankfully, Weiss had no such qualms with tasting herself and jerked forward to meet Neo halfway. Indeed, when their lips met and her own taste registered on Weiss’s tongue, it seemed to light her up even  _ more _ , and with a thick groan Weiss quirked her head to the side and forced her tongue into Neo’s mouth, right where her cock had been just moments before. Neo moaned right back, sticky hands rubbing Weiss’s cheeks and the seam of her pants rolling and grinding against her stomach.

When they parted, Weiss panting and with the most  _ adorable _ flush on her cheeks, she arched her back against the smaller girl, “I- I think…” Weiss began, interrupted by a groan when Neo shuddered on top of her, “If that was a  _ debt _ , well, you  _ did _ wait a day.” Her hand tugged again at her bindings, the tendons on her arms standing out and reminding Neo of just how much she loved those ribbons, “I’d say your debt has...accrued some interest, yes?”

Neo giggled silently, the expression lighting up her cum-stained face. Yeah, fuck Cinder, fuck Yang outside, fuck General Ironwood, and fuck anyone else involved in this war. Sure, she and Weiss were technically on opposite sides, but damnit, Neo had gone too long without anyone between her legs. Weiss was hard, Neo was pent up, and they were going to  _ fuck _ .

Neo’d pay her last dollar for it.

She punched forward again, hands fisting in the collar of Weiss’s hospital gown and dragging their mouths together again. Weiss moaned, and Neo did too. Gods, the  _ sounds _ they made together, more noise came out of Neo’s mouth in that minute and a half of making-out than in the previous month combined. Granted, they weren’t  _ vocal _ sounds, more wet smacking and breathy panting, but  _ still _ .

And with every movement of Neo’s tongue over Weiss’s, her hips rolled, grinding the seam of her pants against the Schnee in the same way she’d humped her motorcycle seat earlier. It wasn’t enough, but it was desperate, fiery, like a molotov cocktail smashing into a warehouse full to the gills with Dust. 

She pulled back, a delighted gasp rushing through her silent throat. Neo could feel her cock resting against the seat of her pants, hot even through the cloth covering her ass. Weiss’s eyes seemed to glow in the night, anticipation flushing her cheeks.

She wanted that, wanted that desire. It was one of Neo’s favourite parts of sex, seeing that heat, that wanting in their eyes. She wanted that from Weiss, wanted to see the way she turned animal. Her semblance was  _ very _ useful in that regard.

With a quick flash of her semblance, another sign appeared in her hands. She held it in front of her body, leaning back away from her partner so she could see, chewing her lip and rutting impatiently on her stomach, “ **Who do you want me to be?** ”

She knew she could be a little offputting (surprisingly, ‘civilized’ people didn’t like killers). She knew she was _hot_ , sure, but people reacted stronger to things they had emotional connections to. The only person who’d ever had any sort of emotional connection to her was Roman, and Roman was more of a dad and friend than sex partner.

Her body was hot, she was confident in that, but it was still just a  _ body _ to her partners. Why fuck that, when Neo could be a celebrity, or a crush, ar an old-flame, any of a million things.

She had a competitive streak, sure, but really she didn’t care all that much what her partner was seeing, so long as she could get her pleasure from watching their eyes turn blind in lust looking at her. She didn’t need them to actually  _ see _ her, just look at her. It had always been enough.

Weiss’s brows furrowed, “What?”

And Weiss’s? That look was bound to be  _ delicious _ . Instead of pulling out another sign to explain herself, she rolled her semblance again, a wicked smile stretching her lips. 

The pink light scanned up her body, changing her with it.

A black skirt appeared about her hips, long red cape flowing off of her shoulders and silver light sparking in her eyes. The sign in her hands changed with her, now reading “ **Ever wanted to fuck your partner?** ”

Weiss’s eyes blew wide as saucers, and a delighted giggle bubbled in Neo’s chest. Her semblance rolled again, into a familiar disguise. A skimpy white tube top and a significantly bustier chest, khaki pants and combat boots, “ **Or get another go at your ex-girlfriend?** ”

Her eyes darted down to Neo’s new illusory abs, a pink, deceptively naughty tongue wetting her lips.

Again, this time a tight black catsuit, shiny in the moonlight, and with a cute bob of black hair around her cheeks. To top it off, a pair of dark, velvety cat-ears flicked on her head, “ **Got a thing for Faunus?** ”

Weiss’s breath shuddered, and that tight, hot feeling in Neo’s gut burned lowly, a promise of fun to come, whoever Weiss chose. There was naked lust in her eyes, just like Neo wanted. 

A delightfully mischievous idea crossed her mind, though. Yeah, it’d probably derail the sexy tone she’d set, but it was too funny  _ not _ to do with Weiss’s eyes fixed so devotedly, burningly on Neo’s illusions.

Her semblance flared again. This time as it scanned up her body, it left naught but milky-white skin in its wake. Soft, delicate, but covering hard, tight muscles. Legs that went on for  _ miles _ , a delicate pink pussy, under-experienced for its age but vice-tight with it. Abs like carved marble both in color and in smooth strength, breasts peaked with puffy pink nipples that could put even the great Yang Xiao Long to shame with the way they accentuated her curves and matched her wide, strong hips. Shoulders, broad and noble with military vigor. A sharp but no less delicately pretty face, those same cerulean blue eyes that stared - shocked - back at her and, to top it all off, a neat bun of white hair pulled back behind her head, “ **Or maybe you’ve got a secret crush you’d never, ever admit to…?** ”

It was meant to be a joke, drag out sputtering, stammering shock and make Neo cackle like a madwoman at Weiss’s scandalized face. Instead, Weiss locked up, eyes wide and filled with a mysterious emotion.

Against her now-apparently-bare ass, Neo felt Weiss’s cock give a rough throb.

_ ‘Oh, how  _ **_naughty_ ** _ , Schnee’ _

She filed the knowledge away for later, and dropped her semblance, once more back in her own flesh, eyes burning with fire while Weiss shook herself free of the conflicted but no-less violent arousal that had doused her.

FInally, the sign read simply, “ **So, who’ll it be?** ”

Weiss cheeks were already colored to the point they were practically sizzling, but in her eyes was the potential for that very same thing Neo wanted. Naked, blinding lust, like an animal in heat. Idly, Neo licked at one of the strands of cum Weiss had left on her face.

“You,” Weiss said suddenly, squirming in her bonds, “Don’t- don’t change. I want you.”

Neo’s eyebrows shot up, head tilting curiously to the side. No one had ever said that before, not when Neo could be the bedmate of their dreams. She quizzically raided a single eyebrow, as if to ask ‘ _ you sure about that?’ _

Weiss could read her confusion, and a slow,  _ hot _ ember burned behind her eyes, and her breath rolled out in steamy puffs, “I just-” she clarified, “I want  _ you _ , please, just...ngh…” Her hips rolled beneath Neo, cock still wet with both her release and Neo’s saliva rubbing against the cloth of Neo’s pants, staining it.

She...wanted Neo?

For as much as Neo thought changing her appearance didn’t matter, the thought that Weiss would pick her over literally  _ anyone _ , that when given the option to have sex with whatver person she could have dreamed of, she picked  _ Neo _ \-- well...it  _ did _ something to her. Low, deep inside, like a resonating chord. Goosebumps ran up her arms and she was struck by a sudden, desperate need to take Weiss inside of herself and fuck her  _ sensless _ .

Her brows turned up, and something approaching a whine tried to pass her lips, breathy and high-pitched and  _ needy _ . She found her hands clawing at her own clothes immediately, and Weiss had no small reaction. She pulled hard against her ribbons, tendons standing out in her wrists, eyes wide and hungry, ravenous.

Neo’s hands tore open the front of her pants, yanking the button undone and listening to the rasp of her zipper being yanked roughly down. She squirmed one leg out of her pants and that was enough. Weiss’s eyes dilated at the sight of her skimpy strawberry-pink thong.

Dimly, she realized she’d not taken off her shoe. That probably would have made it easier to pull her leg free.

Whatever, too late now.

“Wait-” Weiss said, but unlike before, it wasn’t in hesitation, it was in  _ hunger _ , “Un- Untie me,  _ please _ . I want to be able to touch you.

_ Fuck _ that sounded great. 

Neo didn’t think about the potential safety issues, didn’t  _ care _ that she was freeing what was technically an proven and dangerous hostile. She looked up at the bonds around Weiss’s wrists, her favourite pink and brown ribbons and the intricate, complicated knots she’d used.

She was needy and impatient. Her hands weren’t  _ shaking _ , per say, but she couldn’t wait through fiddling with the damn things.

Leaning over the side of the bed, powerful legs hooking around Weiss’s hips to anchor her, she stretched like a gymnast and grabbed hold of Hush’s handle. With a twist, she drew her stiletto and curled her abs to bring herself back onto the bed.

Weiss’s eyes flashed in muted fear at the razor-sharp length of tempered steel, but Neo didn’t care at the moment. With a quick swing of her arm, hasty with lust, Hush severed the ribbons, splitting the makeshift cuffs from their ties to the headboard.

She could always buy more ribbons.

Unthinkingly, Neo threw Hush aside, and her weapon clattered against the tile.

Almost immediately, Weiss’s hands, thin, delicate, but  _ hot, _ were on her, cupping, clawing at her skin and her clothes, tugging off the dark brown half-longcoat Neo kept for the cold and casting it aside, leaving Neo in just her button-up tube top, underwear, and pair of pants still haphazardly wrapped around one leg. Oh, and her shoes, those were still on too.

Didn’t matter though, a growl lit up in the back of Weiss’s throat as one hand openly cupped Neo’s burning hot cunt through her underwear, forcing out a delighted gasp from the girl.

_ Shit _ , it’d been too long! There was only a thin, frilly triangle of cloth between herself and Weiss now, and she gratefully ground the probably-ruined garment against the proffered hand.

“Oh my-  _ Brothers _ you’re soaked!” Weiss said, lust and awe in her voice, directed at  _ Neo _ and no one else.

Neo nodded vigorously, proud and filthy all at once, poking her finger into Weiss’s sternum, drying to convey through her pleasure that Weiss had done that. She was so wet  _ for Weiss _ .

Weiss got the message, hungry hands digging into the flesh of Neo’s mons and curling under the hem of her panties.

Then, she  _ yanked _ .

Neo yelped silently, her ass stinging as the elastic dug tightly into the soft, plush flesh. The  _ snap  _ filled the room as the garment gave way, breaking uner Weiss’s aggressive action, a delighted, flattered blush coloring Neo’s cheeks like strawberry on vanilla.

Weiss had torn off her panties, for  _ her _ .

Neo mewled viscerally, and reached back to paw around blindly for Weiss’s cock. She’d never had someone want her like this, never wanted someone back like this. She wanted to give Weiss everything, to finally feel some release for the tension she was feeling burning through her veins.

Weiss was no better, pushing Neo back until she was right over her cock.

The second she’d felt that burning hot cockhead press against her weeping cunt, Neo didn’t think, didn’t worry. There was no lead-up, no teasing or preparations. She didn’t care if she wasn’t ready, didn’t even care if it might hurt. She was wetter than a Mistrali typhoon and hotter than the sun over Vacuo, the  _ second _ she knew Weiss was lined up, she rocked down and  _ impaled _ herself.

Weiss’s fingers dug into her hips, groaning in basic, true joy.

_ Shit shit shit, _ it’d been  _ way _ too long since Neo’d been boned. She forgot how much she needed this, forgot how good it felt to spread her legs. She immediately set about bouncing, fingers splaying over Weiss’s stomach and riding her cock in a messy, uncoordinated, animal sort of way. Half-clothed, sweaty, dirty, she felt like a  _ mess _ . Like she was melting, burning.

But fuck, it felt so  _ good _ .

She rode like her life depended on it, and with every downstroke, Weiss groaned and met it with her own hips, fucking Neo like her cunt was begging for it. Neo was inclined to say that it was.

Weiss’s fingers worried at Neo’s hips, moving between encouraging rubs and pets and  _ pulling _ , trying to bring Neo down with even more force. It was like Weiss couldn’t decide, was taken by a vague but compelling desire for  _ more _ . Neo could relate, she felt it too. Felt it like hooks in her soul, dragging her from the very depths of her humanity into action. She was all too happy to obey.

It didn’t hurt, not at all. Weiss was perfect. Neo had always been a bit of a size queen, easy with as small as she was - basically anything was appealingly  _ big _ \- and Weiss,  _ gods above _ , she fit that niche perfectly. Each time Neo’s ass impacted the Schnee’s thighs, she could feel every  _ inch _ of Weiss’s cock in her, pressed against her walls like it was three-sizes-too-big, like rubber, vacuum sealed. That’s what it felt like, pressing hard against the limits of Neo’s body and demanding it shape to fit her length.

It was  _ exactly _ how Neo liked it.

And, shit, Weiss seemed just as happy.

A whine slipped her throat, a sound like a dog would make, “Oh- oh brothers, you’re so  _ wet _ , I can’t-” her words were choked off by a moan. She was right, Neo dimly realized.

She could feel it, wet, slick, hot liquid running down, overflowing like an overripe cherry taken between a thumb and forefinger and  _ squeezed _ , running down her thighs and onto Weiss’s lap in thin rivulets. Neo had never felt that before, not like this. She’d been turned on before, of course. Burned up in heady sex, even. But never like this, never like her body was singing and begging along with her mind.

It was so good, fuck it was so good.

One of Weiss’s hands snapped up, grabbing hold of Neo’s scarf - dimly, she realized she was still wearing that, too - and jerked her forward roughly. At first, Neo mistakenly believed Weiss was going to kiss her again. Instead, Weiss seemed to just want to unbalance her, forcing her to rock forward so that she was half-leaned over the taller girl, hands gone from Weiss’s stomach to the bottom of her ribs.

Neo didn’t stop rocking, bouncing,  _ fucking _ , but Weiss’s hands left her for a moment. Neo almost whined at the loss, but she saw Weiss’s eyes darken, something mischievous and hungry like a starved Beowolf. She felt a tension on her chest, something she didn’t recognize. A second later, through the haze of lust fogging her brain, she glanced down and watched as Weiss’s fingers fisted into the front of her button-up.

Neo realized what she planned to do. A part of her wanted to stop Weiss, remembered that, hey, she hadn’t brought that many clothes with her to Atlas and didn’t really have the money for a shopping trip. 

The other, more important part of her panted hotly at the sight, creme and pink eyes switching places as Weiss  _ wrenched _ her button-up apart, buttons snapping off and cloth tearing to expose the swell of her breasts and the rivulets of sweat that ran down between them, each half of the shirt dangling by the cloth straps that went over her shoulders like a gate opened just for Weiss. Her feverish skin seemed to steam in the cool air, and Neo whined excitedly and redoubled her speed down below.

She loved it, loved how much Weiss wanted her. 

One of Weiss’s hand burned a track around her hip to roughly fist a handful of Neo’s ass, greedy fingers digging into the soft flesh and pulling Neo down into every thrust of Weiss’s cock. Her left hand came up to cup the side of Neo’s chest, framing Neo’s right boob for a second. Neo watched through heated eyes as her ribbons fluttered on Weiss’s wrists like a mark of who best took her cock.

Weiss sat up, and hungry like she’d been starved and Neo was her first food in months, pressed the kind of burning kiss right to the peak of Neo’s breast that threatened to melt her whole like a sundae in summer. Her teeth and tongue worried at Neo’s stiffened nipple, chewing the sensitive flesh somehow gently and roughly and making Neo’s already frayed judgement melt even more.

Gods, Weiss wanted her. She wanted her so bad, and Neo wanted to give her everything. Let her devour and sully every inch of her body, let her fuck Neo until she couldn’t see straight and all she could think of was Weiss’s cock and tongue and fingers and mouth.

A hand fisted in Weiss’s loose hair and cradled her head to her breast while she rocked down, taking Weiss as  _ deep _ as she could with each thrust, becoming even more desperate and wild as she crossed an invisible threshold. She felt it, her first orgasm at another person’s hand in  _ far _ too long, right there.

_ ‘I’m gonna cum,’  _ she thought, whining and begging her body to cross that line, ‘ _ I’m gonna cum so  _ **_hard_ ** _. _

Her mind shuddered and shattered like glass when she came, and she took Weiss to the base, every muscle in her body locking up and freezing as something like hot, fiery electricity arced through every nerve and muscle in her body, blissing out every sense she had until all she could feel, all she could know-

-Was that Weiss was picking up the slack.

Neo’d stopped bouncing, too stunned to keep up the motion, but Weiss was not  _ done _ with her. She hadn’t gotten her fill of Neo’s body and was keen to take it one way or another. She let out a filthy,  _ hungry _ sound from deep in her throat, as if she was giving voice to the feeling Neo couldn’t speak.

How  _ considerate  _ of her!

Neo keened as her orgasm was drug out, stretched and twisted and bent until all that was left was need.

Some time passed where all Neo felt was the white-hot sensation of being  _ taken _ , before her sense came back to her with a pitiful whine. Weiss’s teeth were chewing at her throat, nibbling like she wanted to leave a mark but was unsure.

“I…” she gasped, and Neo felt a throb between her legs, inside of the cunt Weiss had shaped to her cock, “I’m so...so  _ close!” _ It came out like a beg, like a plea, and in that moment Neo felt control sweep away the vulnerability of her orgasm. She was ragged, raw and still raring for more, but knew right then that she had total power over the taller girl.

Her lips curled up.

“I-I,” Weiss panted, “Pull up, pull-” desperate, wild, panicked but so drenched, so flooded by pleasure she couldn’t even make the words, a pleasure she was getting from  _ Neo _ . Not Yang with her height and muscles and tits, not Cinder with her fancy magic powers and smoky voice, but  _ Neo _ . “Pull up!” she begged, and yet the hands that had found their way around Neo’s back fisted into Neo’s shirt and pulled  _ down _ .

Slowly, Neo leaned back, cupped Weiss’s cheeks delicately, urging the girl to look up into her eyes.

Weiss’s were cloudy blue, so desperate and close and conflicted and  _ wanting _ .

Neo met her eyes, and with a blink, her own turned brown and pink, and she ever-so-slowly...shook her head.

Yeah, it was dumb, and stupid, and reckless, and foolish. It was risky, riskier than Neo could even imagine, and something she’d  _ never _ let anyone do before.

But, fuck it, she wanted to feel it, and it was  _ fun _ .

Weiss hesitated, but Neo could tell she was  _ right there _ , right at the edge of her rope and buried all the way into Neo’s hot,  _ tight _ cunt that was just begging for her to give in. All she needed was a final, little push.

Neo leaned forward, until her lips slid over Weiss’s open mouth delicately. It wasn’t a kiss, but Weiss’s lips fluttered like butterfly wings against Neo’s. She could feel every stuttered, heated breath against her mouth, and pressed forward.

Against Weiss’s mouth, so close, so warm, Neo moved her lips. Foreign motions, but ones she knew how to make, slowly and steady and clear as crystal, she formed the words silently. Against Weiss’s lips, where she had no choice but to feel them, to read them, to  _ understand _ . There, Neo mouthed the words,  _ “Cum inside of me.” _

She felt a sharp, stuttered intake of air, and then Weiss threw her head back and made a sound like an animal, from deep in the heart of Weiss’s self, a sound that vibrated her throat and could have been mistaken for anguish if the cry wasn’t accompanied by her upturned brows and the look of absolute and unadulterated  _ bliss _ on her face. Weiss cried out, and thrust  _ up _ , sinking everything she had into Neo’s cunt, and  _ gave in _ .

Neo’s lips were a cheshire grin as she felt that first throb, and then felt heat, wet and sticky and  _ virile _ bloom in the very lowest pit of her gut like the blossoming of a fireball. Something dark and satisfied and pleased in her eyes as she watched Weiss Schnee give in and empty herself right into Neo’s tight, ready,  _ lush _ body, eyes closed like the blessed gift she was giving to Neo had come from her very  _ soul _ .

She had a lot to give, every throb bringing with it more and  _ more _ , putting the load she’d dumped down Neo’s throat to shame. Neo ground down, breath speeding up with her heart rate as she took in the utterly indescribable and irreversible feeling. She basked in it like a witch-to-be basked in her dance with the devil, grinding her hips down and milking out every drop she could into her body, taking it with an unspeakable thrill into the core of her cunt, accepting it and willing naught a drop to spill as Weiss’s pumped her own hips, twisting out every last taste of pleasure she could get from the forbidden fruit Neo has pushed between her lips and quite literally begged to sink her teething into.

Weiss moaned, tightly, in the back of her throat, like she was running out of air but couldn’t remember how to breathe. “Ahn,” Neo listened, as Weiss’s hips pumped more, rutting and working and  _ trying _ , “I...ngh.” She rocked forward suddenly, arms wrapping around the small of Neo’s back and hugging the criminal’s body against her own, forehead tucked neatly against Neo’s collarbone. 

In reciprocity, Neo wrapped her own around Weiss’s head, cradling her through the back-half of her orgasm, and looking down at her with a growing fondness, and no small helping of Smug to go with it, a smirk on her lips.

“I- just,” she began, breath hot on Neo’s bare chest, working against the thin film of sweat that was cooling her, “You, you just…” Neo felt a shudder run up the girl’s spine, and felt one last rope of potent cum spill out intimately into her, shuddering in turn at the blissful sensation, and Weiss let out one more desperate, shaky moan. “I-you- I came inside of you.”

She pulled back, finding Neo’s eyes and registering the unrestrained smirk on her face. With some trepidation, Weiss’s teeth worried at her lip, “Are you...safe?”

Neo’s lips split into an easy grin. She could feel herself tumbling off of a cliff, and she couldn’t find it in herself to care about the consequences, and instead was just so,  _ so _ fucking happy to feel the wind in her hair as she plummeted. She gave a small shrug and laughed.

“You...don’t know?” Weiss asked, an astonished sort of bafflement in her eyes.

Neo offered a little nod, a forbidden thrill rushing through her, risk and danger and the unknown.

Weiss shook her head at the absurdity of it all, “You  _ don’t know _ and you had me...finish in you?”

What part of this wasn’t she understanding? Neo nodded again, more assertive this time. Weiss was such a silly person.

Her hands came up and she rubbed them across her face, “Holy- I can’t believe-  _ what? _ ”

All these questions were boring.

“Why would you- ngh, wait, what are you...oh” Weiss said, her unfun train of thought being cut off as Neo began to slowly grind down on her lap, working her softening cock back up to full-mast inside of her.

She obviously hadn’t gotten the memo that they were letting go tonight. Fuck Cinder and Salem and Ironwood and whoever else, fuck consequences, they  _ weren’t caring _ tonight. Not caring about anything but quenching this fire burning away between Neo’s legs.

“A-again? You want...to go again?” she said, equally astonished as before, but this time with awe behind her eyes too.

Aww, her little girlfriend must not have had the stamina to go for more than one round. Neo would show her how a real partner fucked. She grinned with a pride unique to her sex life.

Weiss huffed, eyes already begin to cloud over with that extra-special lust Neo loved. However, she shook her head once hard, and said, “No, no, we’ve already pushed our luck too far, we shouldn’t…”

Well that just wouldn’t do, now would it?

Neo pouted, crossing her arms under her bare chest, squishing her boobs together and feeling a little thrill as Weiss’s eyes snapped down to her cleavage. All at once she was taken by a unique awareness of her own nakedness, and she  _ loved it _ . She loved having eyes on her, loved the way it made her feel so fucking filthy. The wet, sticky heat between her legs only made it hotter.

She chewed her lip, it seemed like Weiss needed a little more motivation.

She slid back, moaning pitifully as Weiss’s member, now fully hard, slipped out of her.  _ Fuck _ she felt empty, it was like Hell. She felt every inch leaving her, thick and hard and perfect and  _ huge  _ in her little body, she missed every goddamn centimeter she surrendered.

But, with any luck, she would get it all back and more.

Weiss seemed to miss her too, an almost-pained grunt in the back of her throat as she lost the tight, warm grip of Neo’s cunt.

Slipping back, Neo made just a few feet of distance between them, only about three, before making her move. Her pants rustled on her left leg as she rearranged herself, her shoes scuffing on the sheets in a way she might have cared about had she owned the bed.

She could feel Weiss’s eyes on her like beams of hot sunlight, and she couldn’t help but whimper. Her cunt was weeping, she could feel it, but she was unsure if it was her own wetness or Weiss’s release leaking out of her. Some combination of both, probably, but it felt like heaven between her thighs.

She turned away from Weiss, lamenting the loss of her gaze, but she could still feel it on her skin as Neo presented one of her most attractive assets. With her panties gone and her pants increasingly tangled around her left leg, she was bare from her boots to her shirt, which still hung loosely about her shoulders. Her smooth, milky-pale thighs curved with the gracefully defined grace of a gymnast along the swell of her ass as she bent over, bracing her weight on her knees and forearms.

She knew what Weiss saw, had looked at herself in the mirror more than enough times to memorize the sight. The way her curves overlapped, smooth and wonderfully defined, flesh that looked plush and oh-so-soft. Weiss could see that way her flawless skin glowed in the moonlight, could see the way her thighs parted just-so to expose the wet, cream-white semen that had leaked out over her lips and onto her thighs, stretching in thin bridges across the expanse. Weiss’s gift, her mark of what she had taken, what she had  _ fucked _ . The flexile curve of her spine as she bent down low, pressing her naked breasts to the sheets to finish off the look, her underboob visible in the space between her legs.

Bent-over, presenting her well-used cunt and perfect ass to Weiss, Neo sent a heated look over her shoulder as if to beg , ‘ _ just one more time?’ _

She needn't have bothered with the look, Weiss was on her in an instant.

Hands, cool but burning with heated passion nonetheless, immediately found her ass, cupping and squeezing and watching with awe at the way her flesh gave to her touches, bending and dimpling like well-kneaded dough. Neo giggled at the sensation, before her laugh was cut off with a delighted little gasp when she felt pressure at her entrance.

Sticky, slick, and wet, Neo had never taken someone after a creampie. She’s mostly taken condom-wrapped dicks before, or made her partners pull-out, so even her times with multiple partners had never included  _ this. _

Fuck, it was the dirtiest thing she’d  _ ever _ felt. So soiled and used, she felt like a  _ whore _ . Weiss cock, oh-so-wonderfully thick inside of her, so huge compared to the size of Neo’s body, stretched her out and left no room for anything. Sliding over her own cum and Neo’s arousal, slipping slickly over it, Neo could feel  _ everything _ . The squish and give of Weiss’s fluids being forced out of the way, into the vacuum-tight space between Neo and Weiss’s flesh.

Damnit, it was like a drug, Something sweet and addicting and wonderful like sugar and chocolate and cherries. Neo didn’t know for sure that she’d be able to live without this anymore.

When Weiss’s hips met her own again, Weiss let out an oscillating, high-pitch moan of “O-oh!” and almost immediately she was humping, hands finding Neo’s hipbones and dimples of her back to hold nice and tight, so desperate was she for the taboo pleasures found between Neo’s legs. 

It made her feel like money, like gold, like something gorgeous and powerful. Maybe  _ Neo _ was the drug, then? 

Or maybe they both were?

Yes, that felt right. This all felt  _ right _ .

“The damage is already done,” Weiss rationed weakly between the delicious-sounding hot pants, “It’s not like -  _ Brothers! -  _ twice is going to be any worse, right?”

Neo laughed, her only response being to push back her hips against Weiss’s as the taller girl began sawing back and forth, rutting. Her forehead rested on her crossed forearms, and her eyes slipped closed. The heat she was giving off made the space between her and the bed humid and sex-scented, but she couldn’t find it in her to care as her lips curled up, a tight ball of lust spinning in her where she felt herself stretching and dripping, waiting to explode.

It seemed like Weiss was finally catching up, finally letting herself  _ let go _ .

Which was good, great even. The poor Schnee had such a stick up her ass half the time. Seemed like the perfect remedy would be putting her stick up someone  _ else’s _ ass!

The joke made Neo giggle, and the laughter caused her cunt to clench in a way that had her partner whine like an animal and give this one special, stuttery thrust that made Neo see  _ stars. _

She lifted her head up a hair, resting her chin on her arms now, letting her own muscles rest. Poor Weiss was a subby little thing, so anxious about seeming uncouth. Riding her was fun, but it was a stress on her body Neo didn’t always want. A workout was fun, but sometimes it was nice to just lay out,  _ stretch _ , and let someone else lavish her.

And lavish Weiss did, fingers finding the dimples on Neo’s back and clenching in, occasionally squeezing gratefully in time with her thrusts. Neo’s lips curled in a catlike grin, eyes a heated pink. She was on the bottom now, but was still  _ very much _ in control. As if to prove it, she tightened up the muscles in her lower body, drawing out another cute little moan from her new mate who changed her rhythm in response.

The new rhythm was much less back-and-forth sawing and much more forward punch. Indeed, after listening to Weiss’s adorable low moan, Neo felt her pull back, and briefly worried she was going to pull  _ out _ . No such bad luck, thankfully. Instead, when naught but the head of her thick -  _ thick _ \- cock was inside of Neo, she leaned forward and  _ hammered _ her poor cunt.

It made a quiet  _ slap _ noise as Weiss’s hips bounced against Neo’s ass, and her little smile changed briefly to an open-mouthed look of joy as her head shot up from where it had been relaxing on her forearms, lighting dancing in her eyes at the sensation, peering back excitedly over her shoulder, she met Weiss’s burning eyes and nodded vigorously, as if to say ‘ _ there, do that again!’ _

Weiss obliged, holy  _ shit _ did she oblige.

Every thrust was like that, short, powerful,  _ just like _ how Weiss had stabbed that last Sabyr. Strong, powerful, explosive motion, the kind one would doubt the Schnee could pull off. Just like that, was how she thrusted, and Neo was almost purring at the sensation.

An intended but very positive side-effect was what the new rhythm was doing to Neo’s little cream-pie.

She could feel the fluid being pushed around in her, before forced back and out. It dripped down her thighs with her arousal, fell onto and stained the sheets beneath her. Dirty, messy, and gorgeous. Neo began panting then, at that revelation. Her body moving up from the plateau of pleasure she’d been gliding on into something hotter, more energetic. Sweat already coated much of her half-naked body, and now it beaded on her forehead, making her hair stick and cling as if she’d just run a marathon.

She felt like she could run a thousand marathons right now, as she began to supplement Weiss’s motion with her own.

Her ass had begun to sting from the rough treatment, but it was a lovely, taboo sort of pain that made Neo’s brain fog up until there was nothing clear but the need to rut.

“O-h,” Weiss gasp, grunted, a sentiment neatly expressing Neo’s own. It sounded like bliss, sounded like lust, sounded like what Neo wanted so  _ bad _ , “I’m- I- again, I’m gonna,  _ shit _ -” The final word was, once again, almost a whisper, but it sounded sweet as chocolate syrup.

From her words and the way her thrusting had become rough and unsteady and her voice had become ragged and breathy, Neo was about to get another little gift.

“I’ve never-” She said, interrupted by a whine and a pair of rhythmic grunts as she thrust, “Not twice, not so  _ soon _ after-” she never completed the thought, voice shutting down again with a moan as she sped up.

It did, however, prompt a revelation in Neo, that Xiao Long had never made the girl cum in her twice in one session before - three times if you counted the suckjob, but Neo didn’t. How  _ lame _ , she felt sorry for Weiss, really she did.

But the thought that  _ she _ was the best Weiss had ever had, the best pussy she’d ever fucked, but best body she’d ever held-

Her mind blissed out at the thought.

She was the  _ best _ . Better than anyone else, Weiss thought so. She hadn’t said it, but she’d  _ proven it _ .

Because she came inside of Neo  _ again. _

With a high-pitched grunt, Weiss‘s hips met Neo’s again and  _ held.  _ There was nothing fancy, no fiery camera angles or bright flash of white light to punctuate the orgasm, just a tension in her throat and her eyes pinched closed and her knuckles white with how tight the clenched at Neo’s hips as she pressed deep into Neo’s soiled cunt and came again, in the room of a hospital in Atlas.

And Neo came with her, breath locking up with every muscle in her body as everything burned like the sun, like electricity and fire and passion. And yet, even as her brain shut-down and her mind comprehended nothing but ecstasy, one sensation remained completely crystal-clear: each jet of Weiss’s warm, thick release. Weiss filled her twice, like she’d never done for anyone else before.

_ Special _ . Just for Neo.

_ Deal with  _ **_that_ ** _ , blondie. _

Weiss wasn’t as considerate for her partner after this orgasm. The tension released from her body as she  _ flump- _ ed backwards onto the bed, rapidly softening, overused cock slipping free almost without ceremony.

Neo wasn’t much better, her bones seemed in that instant to disappear as she slid down onto her stomach in the opposite direction Weiss had fallen, muscles in her arms and legs as well as her overused and double-stuffed vigina quivering and twitching as her orgasm rolled through her, prostrate on the bed. Their legs tangled together.

Three orgasms, she’d wrung from the Schnee. Two inside of her core, one down her throat. More than Weiss had given  _ anyone else _ .

She was  _ proud _ . Weeks and weeks of Cinder forcing her to play second-fiddle, of having to act as that uptight bitch’s pawn, and she was finally back on-top of something. Finally the best again, the uncontested number-1. Plus, she didn’t even have to kill anyone for it!

Definitely better than Yang Xiao Long, at any rate.

…

...

Neo wanted another.

She was panting, tired and worn-out. Weiss wasn’t much better, she still hadn’t moved from her place at the other end of the bed, supine and with her eyes closed, louder breaths than Neo’s rumbling past her lips.

She looked  _ exhausted _ . Neo watched her from over her shoulder, her own breaths laboured and skin slick with sweat. She’d thought earlier that she felt she could run a marathon, but Weiss looked about like she  _ had _ run a marathon. Weiss looked about a few seconds from falling asleep entirely, her hospital gown almost to her ribs and lower stomach and lap smeared in her own cum and Neo’s slick. However, she made no move to cover herself, which Neo felt she would have done were she in any state to  _ not _ fall asleep. She was at her limit.

Which made her wonder, deliciously, deviously, how far would the Schnee girl push  _ past  _ her limits if Neo’s body was the prize?

A single foot kicked at Weiss’s leg where they crossed. At first Weiss didn’t react, but Neo did it again, too tired to bother with getting up and moving. The second kick prompted Weiss to crack one eye open and peer down at her bedmate, and between heavy pants she asked, “What...what is it?”

Wordlessly (obviously), Neo felt a tired sort of smirk come onto her lips, and she gave a long, languid stretch across the bed, hands in tight fists far above her head and feet pointed down, every muscle in her body stretching out and bringing relief to her tired muscles.

Sneakily, she peered one eye open to gauge Weiss’s reaction. There, just barely perceptible from the odd antiparallel position they found themselves in, was a tired spark behind Weis’s eyes.

It was flattering, and Neo really wanted to see if she could stoke that weary little ember into a flame for the third time.

So Neo used the single most enticing skill she had-  _ flexibility _ .

As if she were still stretching, but lovingly aware of Weiss’s eyes on her, rolled onto her left side and slowly,  _ slowly _ raised her right leg up into the air. Inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter, it rose, abducting away from her body while her left leg remained against the sheets. Up, up, spreading her legs and tensing every muscle until the sole of her foot was parallel with the ceiling.

Poor thing, Weiss didn’t even  _ know  _ where to focus. From Neo’s gorgeous, bowstring-tight thighs, the graceful arc of her leg, the  _ mess _ Weiss had made of Neo’s pussy, the stretch of Neo’s hips as she extended her leg towards the sky.

“O-oh... _ wow… _ ”

And slowly, Neo watched her cock begin to harden again. And she grinned.

Weiss was more sluggish, not quite like the viper she was when Neo had gone on all-fours, but that was fine. No one was perfect, and Neo was just happy the girl was virile enough to go again so soon after emptying herself thrice and fucking a girl twice.

Neo had gorgeous legs, she did. She wasn’t vain (not overly so anyway), certainly not narcissistic like that ass Cinder, but she knew where she was sexy. She had a good body in general, but she was fucking proud of her legs. Even with her small stature they went on for miles, and with her stretches and yoga and the life-or-death gymnastics she did on the regular, well, her lovers went  _ wild _ for them.

Oh and the  _ positions _ . There was so  _ much _ she could do with her body to entice people, but there were a few that did  _ wonderful _ things for her, herself. Which  _ may _ have been why she’d chosen this stretch in particular.

Everything was tight, stretched deliciously taut as Weiss shifted over Neo’s bunched up pants to straddle her left thigh, both hands coming to grace the supple flesh of Neo’s upraised leg with their touch. She cupped Neo’s thigh, ran gentle, ticklish fingers up over the curves of her calves, then back down the opposite side until her arms were wrapped around the leg Neo had deliberately and wordlessly offered her.

Her cock rested, turgid and hard, against the tender part of Neo’s left inner thigh, her balls radiating a heat Neo could feel matching her own, and it was almost enough to make her whine. Weiss leaned against her upraised leg, arms hugging it to her body, and rutted forward.

Oh, the penetration was  _ wonderful _ . There was no real resistance (she had far too much sticky lubrication collected for that), but the way the stretch just seemed to cinch everything up meant she could  _ feel _ the way Weiss forced her apart again, feel the tension in her muscles as they were made to slip apart around the taller girl’s girth.

It was a delicate and unique feeling that had a whine building in the back of Neo’s throat and caused her to strain her leg even further, until she could feel the tension in her hamstring, all in an effort to get  _ more _ of that glorious feeling of stretch.

Gluttonous, that’s how she felt. Her mind was fogging again, Weiss’s impressive size - already significant by itself - now made all the more imposing by the way Neo had tightened down around it. Every inch that slipped in felt as if it would have been halted if not for the two women’s combined lubrication, stretching Neo out until she felt almost bloated and overstuffed to the point of discomfort.

And she  _ loved it _ . Greedy, voracious, insatiable, she couldn’t get enough, couldn’t ever  _ feel _ enough of this. She’d always acknowledged she was a size-queen, but Weiss was making her more happy to wear that title than ever.

Weiss’s first push this go-around seemed to take years, as Weiss hugged Neo’s leg to her torso and groaned low and slow as her hips slipped forward. Neo could feel Weiss’s legs tensing around her straddled thigh as she sank deeper into the warm, defiled place between Neo’s legs. It was almost like that beautiful moan she let out the very first time she came inside of her, so deep and wavering that it could almost be confused for agony were Weiss’s eyes not screwed shut in bliss and her lips not almost-kissing at her upraised calf.

It sounded beautiful, like a song. Neo wished she’d thought to set up her scroll before she’d woken the Schnee to record their time together. What a fool she’d been to think she’d just suck the girl off and run. In her defense, she’d had no idea Weiss would be this... _ wonderful _ .

“O-oh my gods,” Weiss rasped, lips moving against Neo’s skin as her hips finally,  _ finally _ met Neo’s for the third time. A nonvocal whine slipped past Neo’s lips as pink cotton curled behind her eyes, making thinking difficult. She was so  _ sensitive, _ after cumming twice it felt like every movement was electricity, and with the stretch  _ on top of that? _ It felt so good it almost  _ hurt _ , oversensative and at her body’s limit. For a second, she worried if  _ she _ would be able to finish this round, but even at the thought she knew she’d be fine. Pushing her limits was something she loved to do, and the danger, the fear of  _ breaking _ only made her want to push harder.

Weiss seemed to feel the same, as she let out a whine to match Neo’s, teeth worrying at her soft skin, nose butting against the leather of her boot, “I just...gods I’m so  _ tired _ , but…” She cut herself off with a low sound, somewhere between a grunt and groan, and  _ thrust _ .

It was such a sudden movement, it surprised Neo, made her eyebrows shoot up into her hairline and made her jaw hang open like it was on a broken hinge. She quickly found herself burying her face into her arms, keening at the feeling. There was so  _ much _ to feel, between the slippery, slidey sensation of the overflowing fluid inside of her being force around and out by her bedmate, that glorious stretch inside of her cunt, the movement as Weiss began to piston in-and-out-

A part of Neo thought maybe this was a miscalculation. Maybe pushing for another round was a mistake, with as sensitive as she was.

The other...didn’t care. She’d jumped off this cliff, and couldn’t help but grin wildly as control slipped from her fingers and she fell and fell and  _ fell harder _ .

Weiss leaned her weight into Neo’s leg, forcing the stretch further, forcing her leg to a more extreme angle and further increasing the tension of the flesh between Neo’s legs, causing the muscles in Neo’s cunt to spasm and something light and firey to jolt up through her-

With a start, Neo realized it was an orgasm. A short, easy one, but one nonetheless and now she was even  _ more sensitive _ -

“You're so” she grunted, tiredly but with a steel-will in her voice, “ _ damn, _ ” she punctuated the light curse with a rough thrust, a bit of energy seeping into her, a pleasure-fueled second wind, “ _ tight!” _ It was a growl, deep in her throat, and she began to pick up a rhythm, a tide of weary but rough thrusts.

She’d had sparks of pleasure earlier tonight, little jolts of mind-melt with each thrust Weiss had made, and a big, long one whenever Neo came, but this was... _ different _ . New, like nothing she’d felt before. If earlier, the pleasure had come in jolts and sparks, this time it was like  _ current _ . It was a flow of sustained, unfiltered  _ energy _ that made the muscles in her arms and legs and cunt and belly twitch and shudder of their own will, like Neo was sitting on a live-wire.

It burned in Neo’s mind like a brand, like loyalty, like coals, and she couldn’t think of anything but the girl hugging her leg and pushing it further up towards the rest of Neo’s body, hips rocking with the rhythm of their heartbeats and pulsing the overstimulated current powerfully as Neo was forced to do nothing but pant and whine like a Bitch on a breeding mount.

She didn’t think she could process anymore sensation, anymore  _ anything _ , but somehow, someway, a little touch of sensory information her ears picked up managed to make its way through the six-lane pileup in her brain to her mind. A quiet sort of noise, wet, rhythmic, almost...squishy.

Oh.

_ She _ was making the noise.

Or rather, they both were.

Turns out, two creampies add up, especially when mixed with three orgasms worth of Neo’s juices and fucked through more than once.

It was a sloppy, wet sort of sound. Slick and filthy as Weiss fucked the mess between her legs, semen and slick mixed and leaking.

She laughed, she did. What a fucking  _ pair _ they made. A Huntress and a Huntress-Hunter, fucking like rabbits until they were too exhausted to move, ruining an Atlesian hospital bed in the process. She was an  _ Heiress _ , too! Ex-Heiress, but still, imagine the tabloids! ‘Ex-Heiress of the SDC has messy, unprotected sex with a career criminal,’ it’d sell like ice-cream in a heatwave!

Her train of thought was derailed rather quickly by said messy, unprotected sex as Weiss began to pant harder, her thrusts coming in rough, tired, but no-less wild. Her hands worried over and squeezed the soft, tense flesh of Neo’s quivering thigh and her lips and teeth kissed and chewed on Neo’s calf. Her eyes were closed and sweat ran down her face, the heat they’d made together warding off the Atlesian chill. She moaned tightly every couple of seconds, and grunted between them.

Even so tired, even injured, even pushed so  _ far _ past her limit, Weiss was still  _ fucking her _ .

Neo came again, her head snapping down to her arms and muscles jumping as her mind collapsed again, sucking greedy lungfuls of air while she drowned in pleasure.

Weiss let out a high, oscillating moan as Neo came around her sensitive cock again, pumping even harder through her too-tight cunt, laying more of her body weight on Neo’s leg and stretching her out even  _ more _ , making her  _ more _ sensitive, making her  _ more _ tight.

More, more, more. That’s all Neo could think clearly, she wanted  _ more _ .

Little as it did with her legs already stretched so far, she squeezed down around Weiss’s length, pulling another wonderful little whine from the girl serving her so diligently. Her smile turned a touch smug, but overall content and pleasured and wore-out.

She whined again, something desperate and urgent in her voice that made Neo  _ excited _ , “I’m, I’m close again, oh  _ Brothers _ , I-” she shook her head, face pressed against the warm flesh of Neo’s calf, “I-I’m not going to pull out. I don’t-” she choked on her words, her hips thrusting erratically, “It’s too late a-anyway. It’s not like f-finishing inside again will make it any worse and I -  _ ahn _ \- don’t  _ want to _ pull-out,” she explained through grunts and pants, as if she needed to justify herself, as if she needed a  _ reason _ . It was adorable to listen to, and the choppy, desperate way she was thrusting--

“NGH!” Weis grunted, loudly, bridging her hips forward with a quiet  _ slap _ of flesh meeting flesh, another sloppy, slick sound accompanying it and a tiny splash of displaced fluid decorating the sheets and both their thighs and bellies.

The sensation, at once familiar and blissfully new and fantastic, was like fire to gasoline, dust to a furnace. Weiss forced herself as deep as she could go, again, every inch stretching Neo’s tiny body to its absolute limit, and dumping another load of boiling-hot semen into her already-overstuffed cunt, more of her release filling the shorter girl’s womb-

-Right where it belonged, Neo thought as the heat and drunken rush flooded her mind.

Even as packed-in and stuffed-full as she felt, each throb was distinct and each pump unique, every  _ drop _ of cum as precious as gold to the girl as she moaned high,  _ high _ in her throat and dutifully came again.

This one was  _ strong _ , like dynamite or a dust-charge, it rocked her body and turned her whine pitiful and strained. Her legs kicked, thumping against the sheets and straining against Weiss’s shoulder like a mated rabbit, energy and a lack of control over her body causing her to jerk and twitch, and it was  _ wonderful _ .

She strained every muscle in her body, weak and tired but so fucking  _ happy _ , and her cunt milked Weiss for everything she had as Weiss, in the throes of her own well-worn orgasm, rolled her hips as if she didn’t know what else to do with herself.

When finally it passed, Weiss let out a  _ very _ sore sounding groan, beginning the messy process of pulling out of the crazy girl she’d bedded.

A vacillating gasp shook Neo’s throat as her orgasm ended, dropped her out of the clouds like she’d been tied to a piano. Every shift and movement between her legs was like pins and needles, numb and sore but with electricity still arcing as Weiss began to pull out, every inch that slipped past her walls causing another pitiful tremorlike twitch from the muscles in her cunt and legs.

Neo hissed as her body confused pain and pleasure together, and she was unsure if she loved or hated the sensation. Weiss breathed out against her calf, “Sorry, sorry, just…” She panted and then groaned as she finally slipped free with a wet, suction-y sound Neo was in two minds about (even if thinking at  _ all _ was kind of hard with how fuzzy her head felt). On one hand, it was kinda gross because she felt like a sticky, stuffed mess and the sound reminded her of stepping on a half-melted bowl of ice-cream, but on the other it was kinda hot, because the sound came from Weiss’s  _ cum _ being all  _ over _ her.

She settled for just not thinking about it as Weiss let go of her  _ very _ well-stretched and sore leg, which promptly  _ thwump-ed _ to the bed as dead weight, bouncing both of them and shaking loose a thick droplet of their mixed fluids, which carved a lttle river back under her bare asscheeks to the beedhseets. She groaned at the sensation, and even she didn’t know if it was pleasure, happiness, or sheer no-brained  _ exhaustion _ that fueled it.

An indescribable but undeniable feeling of  _ doneness _ filled the room, filled Neo.

For a minute, the only sound in the room was the panting breaths of two very exhausted women. “Come...come here,” Weiss murmured, causing Neo’s brows to furrow. Her face was currently pressed down onto the delightful cool bedsheets, and she wasn’t going to be doing very much moving any time soon, a notion she explained by weakly waving her hand somewhere behind her, as if to say ‘you do it’.

The girl behind her let out an annoyed huff, and Neo felt the bed shift and dip for a moment before a hand found her shoulder and tugged.

Neo gave her most pitiful whine, just wanting to lay there, fucked into a puddle on the bed, but Weiss kept tugging, scooting the shorter girl around on the duvet until she relented, pushing with sore arms to help Weiss reorient Neo’s body.

Her eyes stayed stubbornly closed, though, a theatrical pout on her lips. Finally, after a few seconds of disjointed, numb movement, Weiss let go of her and Neo’s head hit the pillow Weiss had been lying against when she’d entered the room. Confusion flitted through her mind, which only doubled as her bedmate let out a grunt and a feeling of warmth moved up against Neo’s back.

Her eyes cracked open at the weird, unfamiliar feeling, and she began to turn her head to see what was going on, but then a pair of arms found their way around her stomach and did away with that intention as a new, fresh confusion wormed its way into her mind.

“Sorry,” Weiss said, her voice raw and tired, “I...don’t know if you like this kind of thing or not, but I like a little…” she let out a sound somewhere between a yawn and a moan, her hips fitting neatly against the curve of Neo’s ass, presumably uncaring of the sticky-warm spunk that still smeared the pale flesh. Where heat had filled the space between them, now was something new and strange. Almost...warmth? “...Closeness, after, erm, after  _ sex _ .” The last word came out like a whisper, as if the Schnee was embarrassed by it.

Well Neo hated to break it to her, but she’d already done way more than say the word ‘sex’ tonight, Neo’s desperate need for a shower and her commitment to  _ not _ thinking about the consequences of the sticky-warm fluid inside of her was a testament to that.

Neo laughed, she did, and Wiess certainly knew it as close as their half-naked bodies were, but she couldn’t help it. It was so  _ stereotypical _ .

She felt Weiss’s forehead hit the back of her neck, and felt her breath on her skin, “Sorry, ah, we don’t have to if you don’t...like this.”

Ugh, she couldn’t believe it. She sounded so  _ disappointed, _ it somehow actually made her feel  _ bad _ for laughing at the girl.

Neo sighed, deep enough that Weiss could hear it behind her, maybe a little theatrically, but one of her hands came down and rubbed over Weiss’s forearm. Yeah, maybe it was a little sappy, maybe a bit twee, but…

Neo could see the appeal. Weiss was warm.

“So...you’re okay with this?” Weiss asked, a self-conscious note to her voice that Neo didn’t particularly like. In an effort to ward it away, she gave a small nod and scooted back an inch, even when her legs complained at the effort, pressing her back to Weiss’s front.

It was just to console the Schnee. Neo got absolutely nothing out of it. Definitely. Purely  _ just _ for Weiss’s sake.

…

It did feel nice though, all nestled up in her arms.

Still, just...Neo  _ wasn’t _ enjoying this. Weiss was still an enemy, this was just a quick, risky fuck under-fire. There was a secret war on, after all, Neo was just indulging in the taboos to be found. Pleasure for pleasure, a transaction. Just like Roman had said the world worked.

...Right?

Roman had also said you enemies wouldn’t help you. Weiss had broken that rule for her. Why couldn’t Neo break one herself-

-No, that’s a dangerous line of thinking. It’s just sex. This is  _ just _ sex.

Weiss’s nose found her hair, burrowing in as her arms wrapped tighter around Neo’s midriff. Both sweaty, filthy, and freshly-fucked.

But together. Warm. Safe.

Safer than Neo’s felt since…

...Since Roman died.

Just sex. Right.

Neo hated how upset the thought made her.

She resolved to stop thinking about it, just bask in the moment and let whatever consequence come. Jump off the cliff, and revel in the wind in your hair. By the time the ground becomes a concern you’ll already be too far gone to care.

So she snuggled back into the other girl, listening to her little moan of content. “I was always the little spoon with Yang,” she said, tiredly, as if she wasn’t even completely aware she was speaking, “I’ve never-” she was interrupted by this adorable little yawn, “-Never been the big spoon before.” One of her hands began to trace little, ticklish circles on Neo’s smooth stomach, half-slurring, “It’sss nice”

It brought a smile to her face, pride with it. Another mark for her, another victory. Both in general, and against the blonde outside, and found in the weirdest of places, too. She knew sex, but even  _ outside  _ of that she had one-up on Xiao Long. Her lips curled smugly, and that little competitive ember flared. Just a little bit, just a flash.

_ Four times _ . Weiss had cum  _ four times _ . With Yang, she’d only ever gone  _ once _ . She knew she was better in bed than the big brute, but Brothers, look at the number difference! That kind of difference, she was practically a  _ fertility goddess _ in comparison.

It was a heady and intoxicating thought, and before she knew it, before she even began to comprehend what she was doing, she began to move.

Not in any great way, she was  _ far _ too tired for anything grand - goddess or not - but she did begin to push back against her bedmate. To grind, subtly, her ass against Weiss’s lap. As if her tight little butt was reminding Weiss’s cock ‘I’m still right here’.

For a bit, Weiss didn’t react. Just kept laying there snuggling against Neo’s back. But then, there was a nibble at Neo’s bait, a hint of interest. A kiss, right at the nape of her neck, gentle at first, but strangely wet and open-mouthed. Almost... _ hungry _ .

“I-I,” Weiss husked lowly, “How are you...doing this….?”

Her teeth found Neo’s skin, nipping and biting tiredly but with a quiet sort of avarice, “I can’t, I just, not again, there’s no way I can go again.” Betraying her words, Neo felt it. A little throb, just a twitch of movement against her right ass cheek, heat beginning to radiate from the dormant organ. 

Her lips worked their way slowly, around, moving from the nape of Neo’s neck to just underneath her left ear, hot breath tickling the sensitive skin and sharp teeth drawing out these excited little gasps Neo couldn’t remember making before. Then, she was tracing Neo’s jaw with her lips, working around, propping herself up on her elbow to get a better angle.

“I want to kiss you,” she said, but there wasn’t hunger feuling her voice, wasn’t heat, wasn’t the burning, blinding lust that Neo had thought she longed for. It was something else, just as hot, just as wanting, but...warmer. Softer. Passionate and-

It was the fact that she’d asked that gave it away. She didn’t want to make-out with with a sexy partner, share a furtive, hot tongue-wrestle between rounds of fucking with a beautiful bedmate.

She wanted to kiss  _ Neo _ .

_ Neopolitan _ , Roman Torchwick’s partner-in-crime, who grew up in a gutter and was raised by the Don of Vale.

Not an illusion she’d conjured, not some sex-idol she’d fooled Weiss with.  _ Her _ .  _ Neo _ .

It was...a  _ very _ dangerous thought. An uncomfortable one, with just how... _ happy _ it made her.

Weiss was an  _ enemy! _ They were  **_enemies!_ **

But maybe...Neo didn’t  _ want _ to be enemies. Maybe  _ she  _ wanted Weiss too.

And that thought scared her, in a different way than she liked being scared.

But Weiss was already there, already at her mouth, and even as much as it scared her-

- _ Fuck _ , she wanted it.

She craned her head to meet Weiss’s lips, and it was a different beast altogether from their earlier kiss. When before, Neo had the upper hand, the experience and the dexterity to tie Weiss’s tongue in knots, now all of this was uncharted territory. She didn’t know what a kiss was when she felt this way, didn’t know what she was supposed to do or how.

But Weiss was patient. She knew, better than Neo. She had the experience here, had been with a girl she’d  _ liked _ before, shared kisses that weren’t just heat and lust and fire. She knew what to do, and would teach Neo. In time, Neo would learn.

‘In time’? This was a one-time deal!

...but what if it wasn’t?

More dangerous thoughts, like minefields and anthrax and neurotoxin.

And yet, more tempting than all the sex Neo had ever had. 

And, for as tired as she was, and as unsure as she felt, Neo went with the flow. Following Weiss’s lead, their lips moved against one another with a slow, deliberate passion. The hand on Neo’s stomach splayed out, feeling and squeezing and roaming slightly, down over the vague definition of Neo’s abs or up to just barely touch the swell of her breasts.

And then, like a miracle, Neo felt it. A twitch, a radiating warmth, and then a pressure, right against the soft curve of her left ass cheek. Weiss was getting hard again.

It was immensely exciting, and a tired, confused fire began to burn in Neo’s stomach, like grey, fluffy ashes somehow catching fire again.

Weiss took the initiative, shifting her hips. The hand on Neo’s stomach left for a moment, and Neo was both surprised and a bit frightened at how much she desperately missed the warm, gentle touch.

Weiss used her hand to guide her cock down, and Neo felt the soft, spongy head press between her thighs, drawing a trail of fire on the tender flesh as it pushed forward to rub up against the wet, soiled petals of Neo’s snatch.

Only, as soon as the head even made  _ contact _ with the sensitive flesh - let alone  _ pushed in _ \- a jolt of something  _ far _ too potent even for Neo shot right up her spine, forcing a startled gasp to break their kiss and sending her hips jerking stutteringly away from Weiss’s cock.

Weiss pulled back an inch, concern glowing blue in her eyes. “Oh, is it...too much?” she asked, voice kind and worried, with a very weary note behind her words, “I don't blame you, I don’t know if I can either, I just- so  _ sore _ , you know?” 

She kept explaining herself, did her best to show solidarity with Neo’s uncomfortable oversensitivity, but the evidence was there, Weiss was  _ hard _ . Even if she was tired too - exhausted, even - she could go farther, she could do more. Even with as absurdly kind and understanding as Weiss sounded, all Neo heard was  _ failure _ .

So she shook her head, a determined pout lighting up her lips and pushing her hips back, grinding against Weiss’s cock.

“...Are you sure?” Weiss asked, implicitly understanding what Neo was saying.

To answer, Neo reached back to wrap thin, delicate fingers around Weiss’s member. The girl groaned at the touch, sounding overworked and sensitive, but also with that little note of pleasure that meant she had another load to give, and gods damn it all Neo would take it one way or another.

She guided Weiss back to her entrance, screwing her eyes shut and gritting her teeth as Weiss found the well-filled opening and began to hesitantly push forward. Neo got a whole inch inside of her before the stinging, glasslike overstimulation forced her to jerk away, panting quietly.

Neo could have  _ spit _ she was so angry. Like a viper, her hand found Weiss cock again, tugging her back against her cunt for another attempt, but Weiss pulled away herself.

Frustrated, tired, and a little annoyed, Neo looked back over her shoulder, about to give Weiss a stern signing-to.

Only, there was nothing but concern in her eyes, a soft thing Neo wasn’t prepared to ever see directed at her. “No, it clearly doesn’t feel good for you. I’m fine, we don't have to do anything else.”

It sounded like poison to her ears, and she shook her head, fresh determination fueling her. Neo would  _ not _ have Weiss go to sleep tonight anything but  _ spent.  _ She found Weiss’s cock again, giving it a pump or two before lifting a tired, quaking thigh up an inch so Weiss could find her pussy again.

Weiss pulled her hips back, though, slipping free of Neo’s hand. She’d tried to tighten her grip and stop Weiss from leaving, but the taller girl was so slick with both their releases, all Neo’d succeeded in doing was dirtying her hand. 

A sigh brushed along Neo’s cheek, and for a second she was afraid Weiss was going to put a hard-stop on their time together. Before she could think of a snarky response to maybe get Weiss annoyed enough to angry-fuck her, Weiss spoke, her tone diplomatic, understanding even, “Are you  _ that _ dead set on another round?”

She found Weiss’s eyes, too tired and worn out to show anything but honesty on her face, and nodded twice, hoping the dried cum and sweat on her cheeks didn’t detract from how much she meant the ‘yes’.

Weiss sighed again, and rolled her eyes a bit theatrically. Her lips pressed into a thin line for a second before she said, apprehensively, “Well, I do have an idea to... _ circumvent _ the issue.”

Neo’s brows furrowed, and she was already thinking of some way to convey her confusion before her whole train of thought found itself in a very sudden train-wreck. That heat and pressure where Weiss’s cock pressed against Neo’s smooth skin shifted, pulled away, before it pressed in and fit neatly-

-right in the valley of her ass cheeks.

Neo’s eyes blew wide, instinctively changing from pink to creamy white.

“We-” Weiss started, anxiety hinted at by the tightness in her voice, but perhaps that was anticipation instead, “-we don’t  _ have _ to, I’d understand if you say no, but it would get around your...oversensitivity.”

She’d never-

With  _ toys _ sure, playing around. A single finger, her thinnest didlo. But not-

She was clean, down there. She was a bit of a hypochondriac, so that wasn’t any kind of problem.

But still, in all her time having sex, she’d never,  _ ever _ let someone…

_ Ever _ .

Weiss shifted back out of Neo’s field of view, laying against the pillows again. Her hand found Neo’s hip, thumb running across the soft skin. Gently, her hips shifted, sawing herself back and forth along Neo’s butt. “I mean, I’ve always been curious, but…”

There was a connection, like a plug entering an outlet, a scroll finding a signal. Craning her neck around, Neo caught Weiss’s eyes, searching. They were a bit embarrassed, a soft blush coloring Weiss’s cheeks as she avoided eye contact. Still, she kept rubbing herself back and forth, her soft head occasionally rolling over the dip of Neo’s rosebud.

It took a bit of focus, but a fresh determination burned behind Neo’s eyes, and she managed to summon her semblance even with as fritzed as her brain felt. The words were blurry, and the sign was missing a few broken-mirror fragments along the edge, but the meaning was distinct regardless, ‘ **Did She let you?** ’

Weiss read the sign, and her blush deepend, going from pink to an almost crimson on her pale skin. She chewed her lip, and it was adorable with the way she was gently dry-humping Neo’s ass, “...No, Yang wasn’t into that and I wasn’t going to push her outside her comfort zone.”

Well, that sealed the deal.

Neo turned away, hiding her own-- holy  _ shit _ , was she  _ blushing? _ She didn’t  _ blush! _ Not like this anyway, not  _ embarrassed _ .

But she couldn’t help it, it was embarrassing.

And a little,  _ a little _ , exciting.

Soundlessly, subtly, she pushed her butt back against the firm pressure of Weiss’s cock, feeling her flesh indent and listening to the cute little gasp Weiss made. “R-really?” Weiss asked, not even bothering to hide the excitement in her voice.

‘Curious’ Neo’s ass. From how thrilled she sounded, Neo suspected she’d been harbouring this little fixation much deeper than any simple curiosity. Something to remember if she ever decided to use that little tidbit she’d picked up earlier about Winter.

Weiss’s lips found the ticklish skin underneath Neo’s ear again, nipping affectionately as her arms wrapped around Neo’s waist, cupping against the front of her hips and letting their legs tangle together.

Then, she pulled her hips back, letting her dick straighten, her head pressed right up against Neo’s rear entrance. Her heart pounded in her chest, fear mixed with uncertainty mixed with excitement and lust.

At least she couldn’t get pregnant like this.

She didn’t get a chance to acknowledge the hypocrisy in that thought before the pressure increased.

The sensation was strange and almost entirely unfamiliar. Neo’s heartrate, her adrenaline, kicked up in response, knowing that this wasn’t a fluke or an accident, that the pressure wouldn’t go away after a moment. It would push, and  _ push _ , until her body gave in and let Weiss inside.

It made her whine. She’d been on top all night (if not physically, functionally), but this felt...different. Like their power dynamic had shifted slightly with Weiss’s odd, different kiss earlier. Neo couldn’t place it. She felt...vulnerable.

Roman said she could  _ never _ be vulnerable around other people.

But, she couldn’t help but admit that...she didn’t hate the feeling.

The pressure increased, and Neo’s legs squirmed helplessly as she felt her body begin to give, to open up for the girl pressing against her, cock slick with their combined fluid and more than sufficiently lubricating her.

Right there, on that precipice, Weiss’s lips worried at the flesh below Neo’s ear, a tight, high whine slipped thought Neo’s throat, her hands finding Weiss’s wrists and holding on for dear life as she increased her pressure, just milliseconds from sinking in-

-a quiet, almost  _ emotional  _ breath of a whisper right against Neo’s ear-

“ _ Thank you _ .”

Before Neo’s could even begin to process what that could possibly mean, Weiss passed the threshold, and  _ sank in _ .

A high, keening mewl tore its way from Neo’s thoat, breathy and just pushing the limit of sound she could make as the absurdly unique and mind-melting sensation burned her mind, the _ thick _ protrusion forced her almost-virgin ass wide to accept Weiss’s full girth.

It was, in a word,  _ intense _ .

Fresh sweat began to bead at Neo’s forehead, and her eyes found themselves fixed on the Atlesian skyline past the window at the far end of the room as she struggled to rationalize the feeling of her body being made to open up in a way she’d never really explored before. She’d always, always loved the stretch of sex, loved having things much bigger than her body was used-to shoved inside, but never like this, never her  _ ass _ .

It felt so different to her pussy, so much less electric pleasure and so much more  _ stretch _ .

A garbled, confused moan came from her throat as Weiss fed in another inch of herself, sinking in with the slow, deliberate push that Neo had neglected to use when Weiss had first sank into her cunt. Her fingers dug tightly into Weiss’s forearms as she squirmed, the tendons in her neck standing out as she absolutely  _ failed _ to measure how much or how little she liked the feeling. Weiss responded by tightening her arms around the smaller girl’s midriff, pulling her  _ closer _ and consequently pushing her cock  _ deeper _ .

Thankfully, graciously, Weiss stopped her push-in. Her breath was hot, steaming-hot on Neo’s jaw, and it complimented the sizzling blush on Neo’s cheeks nicely. “H-here, I’ll,” Weiss groaned out, “I’ll give you a second to a-adjust. Ngh,  _ gods _ , this feels so  _ good _ .” Hot, wet kisses found the back of Neo’s neck again, “I know I’m only half-in but  _ brothers _ , you feel so  _ good!” _

_ HALF?! _

It already felt like she was full, already felt like there was nothing inside of her body but Weiss’s dick. How could she fit even  _ more?! _

Neo’s teeth chewed her bottom lip until it felt swollen and bruised, an energy curling in her belly that compelled her to squirm and kick but every movement pushed to the front of her mind the fact that Weiss had her dick in Neo’s ass.

With a start, Neo realized the emotion in her stomach was  _ embarrassment _ . She didn’t know why, objectively this wasn’t any more crude than anything else they’d done tonight, but there it was. She was  _ embarrassed _ to be like this. Whether the cause was the cock up the ass or the lack of experience, Neo didn’t know, but also couldn’t deny it. 

Her eyes fluctuated between pink and white with each blink as her heart pounded like a machine-gun. A quick glance at the wireless ECG machine in front of her told Neo that Weiss wasn’t doing much better. Her heart rate was thudding steadily, rapidly. Though, Neo hardly needed the machine to tell her that, she could feel Weiss’s heartbeat in every throb of her cock, and as clingwrap-tight as her inexperienced ass was around it, Neo’s couldn’t  _ not _ know it.

Her cheeks were crimson like strawberry syrup, and her hands worried at Weiss’s tight forearms as she felt the girl against her back breathe a quick, hot breath, “Are you ready for me to move again?”

Neo eyes pressed closed for a second, legs squirming against Weiss’s and the expensive, ruined sheets they lay on. Her cheeks burned, and her ass was already stretched far past what she thought her limit was. The answer was ‘no’, she wasn’t ready for  _ more _ of the overwhelming sensation. She couldn’t  _ possibly _ fit even  _ more _ inside of her. There was no way, the thought was absurd.

But Weiss could find a way, and even as confused and embarrassed and mortified as the sensation made her, she couldn’t help but acknowledge the fact that she wanted  _ more _ of it.

One of her hands moved from Weiss’s wrist to fist in the bedsheets, and she nodded.

Weiss kissed at the nape of Neo’s neck gratefully, and the touch filled Neo’s heart in a way she wasn’t expecting. The emotion was quickly pile-drived away as Weiss filled a different part of her.

It felt like she was choking on it, whatever that feeling was. It wasn’t quite ‘pleasure’ in the way that Neo knew it, but she could scarcely describe the sensation as anything else. It was a slick and hot feeling that pooled in the deepest parts of her Self like burning oil, like liquid fire, like liquor down her throat.

Inch after inch sank in, all the while Neo’s body squirmed of it’s own volition, legs kicking as little sparks of nervous activity jolted through her limbs. Her abs rolled and roiled under Weiss’s hands, and her hips seemed conflicted whether or not to push away from the feeling or push back and get  _ more _ of it. All the while, Weiss’s lips worked at her neck and jaw and found new, sensitive places to leave kisses and bites.

Her head felt like it was full of steel-wool. Like cotton, but with a hard edge to it that made little sounds slip past her lips, subvocal and confused as that almost-pleasure filled her up and the wonderful stretch smothered any attempt at rational thought.

Then, suddenly, finally, Weiss’s hips pressed right against Neo’s ass cheeks, her warmth and presence suffusing Neo and filling her mind with nothing but  _ Weiss _ . A gasp came from her own lips, her mouth falling open as she realized  _ all _ of the girl was inside of her, forcing her tight,  _ tight _ ass to accommodate her length. She could fill Weiss’s well-used balls right against her skin, feel the curve of her hips. She could feel the other girl’s breasts pooled against her shoulder blades, feel her long, smooth legs tangled with Neo’s. And in her ass? She could feel  _ Every _ .  _ Single. Fucking.  _ **_Millimeter._ **

Weiss let out a rough, high groan, her nose burrowing into Neo’s hair and her breath huffing steamy clouds against her feverish skin, “I can’t,  _ gods above, _ this is so  _ good _ , I-” She cut herself off with another groan, and her hips rolled against Neo’s.

The movement, unexpected but somehow not unwelcome, forced an embarrassed squeak from Neo’s lips and another little kick from her legs. Her hand in the sheets tightened in some attempt to come to terms with the feeling. She needn’t have bothered, it was a lost cause.

Weiss pumped her hips another time, and more static burst through Neo’s head. She didn’t know what to think about the feeling, couldn’t comprehend anything past the  _ intensity _ , had no idea if she was feeling pleasure, pain, some mixture of the two, or something else entirely, but it made her eyes water.

“C-can I,” Weiss asked falteringly, “Are you okay for me to actually...you know, s-start...?”

It cut through the static loud and clear, and the unintended ultimatum foze Neo. Weiss was energetic, strong, and with a stamina Neo could do nothing but respect. The barely-restrained excitement in her voice was a testament to just how  _ rough _ she was likely going to be. It was a blessing earlier, when the girl had been wrecking her cunt in the way Neo loved, but  _ gods _ , she just didn’t know. This new, almost-humiliating sensation that burned her cheeks and filled her with confused intensity, was nearabout breaking her mind. She had no idea how the  _ hell _ she’d be able to handle it if Weiss actually  _ fucked her _ .

She had no idea…

...but she wanted to find out.

A trembling, shaking hand raised up from Weiss’s forearm, her semblance trying to summon a new sign. It had a crack running through it, like a punched-mirror, but the words were clear as crystal on the while background.

“ **Ruin me.** ”

She felt Weiss gasp behind her, quick breath cool on Neao’s burning skin. Her fingers dug into the smooth skin on Neo’s belly, anticipation and something like-but-also-unlike fear curling in her stomach, making her grip on the bedsheets tighten to the point that the cloth groaned quietly.

An inch, two inches pulled out of Neo’s rear, her body quaking at the sensation, flexing tightly and drawing out the desperate, hungry moan from the taller girl. Neo whined-

Only for her wind and all the air in her lungs to be forced out as Weiss  _ thrust _ .

But over the roaring intensity of her own body, Neo heard it. The most base,  _ delighted _ sound tear it’s way from Weiss’s throat, as if she’d discovered the single most wicked pleasure of the flesh available to humanity. It was a throaty moan, almost like a purr, but loud and vocal. Even as fiery, heated embarrassment burned her cheeks at her humiliating lack of control over even her own body, Neo couldn’t help the pride that joined it. Weiss had made that sound because of  _ her _ , had found that unbelievable pleasure because of  _ Neo _ .

Weiss’s arms cradled  _ her _ body, not Yangs, not anyone else’s. Neo wondered -  _ hoped _ \- that maybe if she gave Weiss that feeling, she wouldn’t ever  _ want _ another body.

Neo wanted Weiss to be  _ hers _ . And she wanted to be  _ Weiss’s _ .

And so she grunted, and forced through the electricity frying her nervous system to push her ass back into Weiss’s lap, asking with her body for  _ more _ .

And Weiss obliged.

With a needy, scintillating gasp, Weiss’s arms tightened around Neo’s midriff, and she went into her rut.

The thrusting began in earnest then, in the natural, forceful way Weiss was used to, but forcing its way through a place Neo was absolutely  _ not _ used to. It was like fire and electricity sent directly through her nerves, and had her kicking and squirming and moaning and gasping like she didn’t know what to do with herself-- because she  _ didn’t _ .

She had no way to rationalize or interpret the information, no way to comprehend it. The stretch was so much it felt like it was tantamount to ripping her in twain, and the slick, hot,  _ hot _ feeling pooling in her gut was so intoxicatingly sweet she couldn’t  _ think _ .

Weiss thrust like a madwoman, humping almost like a dog with a mate, her hips pumping with rhythm and force, each impact shaking loose more of the thick, viscous fluids that had been dumped between Neo’s legs, forcing the mess to run in rivulets of slick and cum down over her thighs. She whined at the sensation, at all of them. She tried to hold still, she really did, but she just had  _ no _ control. There was Weiss, and there was the animal that her body had become. ‘Neo’ was lost somewhere between the two, drowning in an ocean of sensation.

And she couldn’t be happier.

“Thank you!” Weiss hissed, kissing at the nape of her neck when Neo moaned, her body quaking again, “Thank y-you,  _ brothers _ , this is the b-best thing I’ve ever-” she gasped, low and long, and doubled down her speed.

It watered Neo’s eyes, forced out a tight, choking moan from her throat as she squirmed and kicked like a fish on a skewer, fingers digging into cloth and flesh, neither dulling the edge of the sensations bullying her.

Unable to do much else, her body reacted on instinct as she turned and dug her teeth into the plush material of the pillow, whimpering her confused pleasure into it and writhing. She was strong, but so was Weiss. Huntress and huntress-hunter, evenly matched. For as much as her body squirmed, Weiss’s iron grip and pleasure-fogged brain kept the important part of Neo’s body nice and steady, wrapped around her thrusting cock.

_ Rrrrrip! _

She felt something gave way under her fingers, expensive hospital-grade cloth shredding under her fingernails. Neither woman gave it any acknowledgement, Neo’s hands merely found another place to hold as Weiss fucked.

Every time Weiss’s hips met the soft flesh of Neo’s ass, it made a quiet little sound that rung in Neo’s ears like bell-tolls. Not terribly loud, but a defined slapping sound that reddedned both pairs of her cheeks. Idly, some long-forgotten sensible part of her brain wondered if this was what it always felt like to bottom for someone.

Or maybe this is just what it felt like to bottom for Weiss?

If that was the case, she couldn’t help but think Xiao Long was profoundly stupid for not letting the pretty Schnee fuck her however she pleased. Yeah, she felt pretty helpless but-

Hot, open-mouthed kisses worked across her cheek, toothy and hungry but oh-so hot. Rhythmic thrusts forced Neo’s body to accommodate something far-too-large for her small self, but the tightness only made the taller girl push harder, moan more desperately. When she spoke, it was needy and enthralled, “You’re  _ perfect _ .”

-with a partner like  _ this _ , fuck, she almost  _ wanted _ to be helpless.

Weiss panted against the side of her face, hips grinding to a halt, “Are -  _ gods  _ \- are you...crying?”

Was she? She couldn’t tell, her face was as numb as her legs. Hell,  _ everything _ was numb save for her ass. A hand touched her face, and came away with spots of black.

Her mascara had started to run.

She couldn’t help it, she laughed. How  _ perfect _ .

The laughter was  _ very much _ felt at the point their bodies connected.

“A-are you...alright?” Weiss asked, concern in her voice as she forced her heated, excited body to come to a stop. Unhelpfully, she decided to stop by thrusting her full length into Neo’s ass and  _ holding _ there.

Neo’s response was an urgent thumbs-up and a thrust of her hips back, spearing herself on Weiss’s cock like she’d done plenty of times tonight. Mascara be damned, sheet stains be damned. Nothing mattered but getting  _ more _ , of making Weiss love her even  _ more _ .

_ Love…? _

Nope, leaving  _ that _ right the fuck where it was, that was a minefield even Neo didn’t want to dance on. Yet.

Weiss let out a needy sort of sound at the sudden reciprocation of movement, and leaned in, kissing Neo's cheek and resuming her energetic, rabbitlike thrusting to the tune of Neo’s whines and pants into her bit-pillow.

Weiss moved a bit, leaning over Neo. One hand let go of her hips to find Neo’s cheek, to urge her to let go of the pillow. To supplement this, Weiss continued her string of kisses, until she was at the corner of Neo’s lips. As a consequence of this, she’d pushed up off of the bed a little, focing Neo's body to pivot until she was almost prone on the bed.

Neo rolled with it, the impromptu position change hammered home the weird submissive pleasure she was drowning in as Weiss swung a leg over her body to mount her from the top. She let go of the pillow with her teeth in favor of latching onto the far more enticing outlet for her mouth’s energy. Weiss’s lips slid over hers in a messy, desperate kiss to match their sweat-soaked bodies. The pumping of her hips caused the bed to squeak quietly with each downward push and her hard cock forced out subvocal squeals and gasps from the mute girl.

All the while, more of their shared liquids spilled out from Neo's soiled cunt, painting the bed in messy white webs.

Neo felt perfect, right here. She liked being on top, and didn’t like it any  _ less _ , now, but she’d never understood what it was like to be pinned down and railed for all she was worth. It was as exhilarating as fighting Weiss had been, this wonderful, desperate dance. The difference was, of course, the  _ sex _ . It was lurid and taboo, and all the sweeter for it.

Weiss’s lips slipped from her for a second, but not far. One of her hands had found and begun to knead Neo’s breast at some point, and the other kept pawing needily at her hip while she fucked her ass. The Schnee panted out, “Oh, I’m so,  _ Neo _ , I’m so close.”

It was like heaven, like music. Her body sang, and with a start Neo realized she was close too. All she needed was a little push, a little touch and the intensity could turn to pleasure and crush her. Her hand flew down between her thighs to her sore pussy, overstimulation be damned! She only needed a  _ touch _ .

Weiss’s hand caught her wrist, and she  _ growled _ , “No, I want to see you cum like this,” her teeth caught Neo’s bottom lip for a moment before releasing, “with nothing but my dick in your ass.”

Oh, it was sweeter than honey, hearing Weiss’s prim and proper ‘thing’ just  _ crumble _ . It was the first time she’d said anything crude at anything more than a whisper, and Neo whined pathetically at it, her cheeks burning like the surface of the sun. The words were sweet, but their meaning was  _ not.  _ She had no idea  _ how _ , she didn’t think she could get off without any stimulation to her pussy. She whimpered, knowing she wouldn’t disobey Weiss’s request, even if it killed her.

Sweat slicked her forehead, overwhelmed tears ran from her eyes and took her makeup with it, a whole mess of fluids leaked from her poor overused cunt, and all the while Weiss entered the final stretch of their time together.

She pounded in and out with a reckless abandon, Neo could hardly comprehend it, all the while whispering sweet, filthy things into Neo’s ear as the orgasm she thought was impossible loomed like the fires of hell.

“With me,” Weiss panted, “Finish with me,  _ please…! _ ’ she begged, followed by the most deep, throaty,  _ relieved _ moan Neo had ever heard, sinking every last inch of her cock into Neo’s ass in one final downward  _ thrust _ that Neo scarcely believed didn’t reach her  _ soul _ .

Weiss led out a low, keening whine as she hit her end, throbbing deep in Neo’s warmth, and  _ filled her _ .

And, like she hadn’t thought possible, Neo’s world tore asunder and she  _ came. _

It was like every orgasm she’d had all night had stacked up, built to this one. It was more powerful than all the rest combined as something within Neo shuddered and gave way to an electric haze of pink cotton and white cream, chocolatey-sweet.

Her body jumped and writhed as Weiss clutched Neo’s body to her own, grasping hands not letting her escape even one  _ inch _ off of her shaft until Weiss had milked everything she had into the poor girl.

When it finally stopped, Neo panted like she’d just ran  _ three _ marathons, and Weiss was no better, slumping heavily against Neo’s back. Their ragged breaths sung together, saliva smearing their lips with a glosslike shine from their sloppy mid-sex kiss, and this time the sense of  _ doneness _ came not from their mutual orgasm, but from the fact that neither girls felt much fit to  _ move _ .

Weiss groaned, low and slow, rolling back onto her side and drawing Neo back into their spooning position from earlier, not bothering to draw her cock out. Maybe, Neo thought stutteringly, Weiss liked being in there enough to stay.

That...Neo could live with that.

Weiss kissed the back of Neo’s neck like she’d done a thousand times, affection naked in her actions. When she spoke, it was shocking with it’s lack of lust. Indeed, it was a  _ terrifyingly _ earnest, yet simple request.

“...Stay. Please, stay.”

Neo could have fooled herself into thinking Weiss just meant ‘in bed’, or ‘stay until morning’. But she knew, she could tell from the way Weiss clutched at her body, from the tone of her voice.

Neo peered back over her shoulder, shocked.

“I don’t know why you’re helping Salem or whoever else,” Weiss began, blue eyes meeting Neo’s with a tired determination, “But they are going to use you and throw you away, you know that, right?”

This was  _ so _ not the time for this.

Still, tired and sexxed out as she was, Neo  _ did _ know this. She looked away.

“We won’t,” Weiss promised, “ _ I  _ won't.” She nuzzled into the nape of Neo’s neck, breath warm and soft against her hair. “Please,” Weiss asked-- begged, almost, “Stay with me, we’ll...we can help you, I swear it.”

Of course she wouldn’t accept. She didn’t need anyone else’s help. Reliance on others was a weakness, Roman had taught her that too.

…

Roman had taught her a lot of dumb things, though. She loved him, but maybe he wasn’t right about everything.

Neo’s head  _ twump’d  _ against the pillow as she sighed. She still had Cinder to think about. Killing her was going to be a  _ lot _ harder when it wasn’t a knife to the back, but maybe…

...Maybe it’d be worth it.

Sure, Weiss’s ilk were kinda lame, adults that acted like little kids with their preaching about selflessness and shit, who didn’t know at all how the world worked.

But Weiss was cool. Maybe…

There was also the Ruby girl to worry about. Neo  _ had _ planned on killing her at some point, but she doubted that Weiss’s team would be terribly happy with her if she did that. Still, though, her grudge with Ruby wasn’t a tenth as strong as her grudge with Cinder. Justice needed to be doled out, but the little shit was  _ fifteen _ when Roman died, hardly a blooded killer. Neo didn’t know what exactly happened after she was knocked off that godsdamned airship, but even on the off chance that Ruby Rose  _ had _ somehow beaten Roman and gotten a lucky shot in, it was still more Cinder’s fault than hers. Maybe, justice for Ruby could just be a smack upside the head. Maybe she could live with only Cinder’s eye-for-eye. Plus, Weiss was enticing, in a way Neo hadn’t expected her to be, and the arms around her body felt...very nice.

“Will you stay?” Weiss asked one last time, open and earnest despite the exhaustion in her voice.

Maybe she  _ should _ …

Her hand began to raise up, shakily, to summon another sign.

But, it was at that moment Weiss decided to pull out. 

The sudden, electric overstimulation in such a  _ weird  _ place, sent a jerk like nothing else through Neo’s body. Of its own volition, her left leg jumped out, away from her body, her shin bashing roughly into the wireless ECG machine.

She hissed in pain at the unexpected bruise, but that was not the extent of her misfortune. The wheels on the thing’s base whined as it rolled and tipped over, bashing into the large window overlooking the Atlesian skyline. The heavy, steel machine shattered the glass effortlessly, and the sound of the glass plate breaking into pieces and raining against the tile as the device tumbled out of the window was as loud as a gunshot.

Both girls in the bed jumped at the sudden ruckus. The wind outside the room howled quietly, and the glass made tiny, high-pitched sounds as it  _ tink’d _ against the floor. A few seconds later, there was a distant impact of metal-on-metal, and a car’s alarm blared loudly several floors below them on the street. Meekly, Weiss whispered, “Uh, oops,” as the Atlesian chill rushed into the room.

Neo’s lips parted in shock, only for her heartrate to jump up as she heard the distinct sound of boots on tile.

The door to the hospital room swung open with enough force to crack the wall as Yang rushed into the room, “Weiss, what was-  _ You! _ ” Seeing the too-familiar head of brown and pink hair, Yang’s eyes immediately turned a hard crimson as Ember Celica deployed her arms, her hair shedding embers as her semblance activated. “Don’t you  _ touch _ W-” the anger in her eyes was quickly replaced by the most profound look of outright  _ bafflement _ Neo had ever seen as she began to properly comprehend the scene she’d stormed in on.

For a second, a deep silence fell over the room, only broken by the distant car horn, twelve stories away. Eyes somewhere between lilac and red flitted from the pair in the bed, to the broken window, to Weiss’s exposed ass, to the torn sheets, and back around the cycle again.

Neo felt Weiss stiffen behind her, and her eyes flipped to white to match her fright, neither girl looking away from the new-arrival.

“I…” she spoke, after several seconds of silence, her eyes now fixed on the two mostly-naked girls in the bed and still that weird in-betweeny shade of purple-red as she struggled to figure out just how angry she ought to be, “...I’m not entirely sure how to process what I’m looking at.”

“I can explain!” the Schnee cried, suddenly pulling the rest of the way out of Neo’s ass. The unexpected movement sent stars sparking in front of her eyes and forced her to bury her face into the pillow to (poorly) mask the groan that it forced out of her. Weiss had no such luck, a sore but mildly pleasured sound just barely slipping into her voice as Neo's ass spasmed around her. 

Slipping free, Neo felt her butt suddenly force itself back into shape, a thin dribble of fluid slipping its way out to run hotly down her ass cheek and mix with the already copious amount of liquid staining the bedsheets.

Peering up from her fluffy shelter, she watched Yang’s eyes track the drop of cum, eyes a sort-of magenta-y color.

Weiss hastily shoved her hospital gown down over her  _ very _ wet member, the silhouette of it immediately visible on the paper-thin cloth thanks to the fluid. She cursed under her breath, trying to cover Neo’s freshly-fucked lower half with her body in some admirable-but-futile attempt to conserve the other girl’s modesty.

Yang’s head shook slowly, jaw working up and down, “You did  _ not _ just have  _ sex _ with  _ her _ .” A hand darted forward to point a finger at the face-down girl currently quietly leaking onto the sheets. Neo peered one eye out from the pillow to watch.

Weiss tried to defend herself, bless her heart, going into full damage-control mode “I- uh, I know this looks, pretty bad, but- but it’s all just a big misunderstanding.”

“One hell of a misunderstanding,” Yang reamarked lowly, peering around Weiss’s body to look at the mess they’d made of the sheets and Neo’s crotch alike, “Holy-  _ Jeeze _ Weiss, what the-  _ How did you even  _ **_do_ ** _ that?!” _

Weiss blushed like a neon sign, but Neo couldn’t help but feel a touch of pride at the shock in Yang’s voice, even as her fear spiked as Yang’s eyes finally turned red. A smug sort of satisfaction also simmered low, as- was that a note of  _ jealousy _ Neo heard? Subtly, slowly, she spread her legs just a few inches more, so Yang could get a better look at just how much better Neo was in bed than her.

Weiss smiled as casually as she could, waving her hands back and forth, trying to dissuade Yang’s impending punching-spree, “I don’t know, she just sort of showed up and things got out of hand and- and it’s not what it looks like, she’s-”

Yang recoiled back, “ _ Not what it _ \- Weiss! It’s pretty damn obvious what happened. Unless this was a really,  _ really _ weird incident with...mayonnaise or- or something, I don’t see how it could be anything  _ but _ ‘what it looks like’.”

Weiss’s eyes darted back to Neo’s prone, mostly-naked form, and then back to her teammate, “I mean, yes, but there’s more-”

The larger girl’s eyes, crimson, dilated, and she huffed, something tight in her voice, “Alright, look, whatever, let’s just get her in cuffs and we can talk it out once she’s locked up.”

Cuffs?

“Wait, Yang we don’t have to-”

“I’ve  _ seen _ what this little shit can do, Weiss.”

“She’s not going to hurt anyone, We were talking - well,  _ I _ was talking - and she might be willing to defect!”

Yang’s hands flew up into the air, “Defect! Great! She can give her testimony  _ from a Cell _ .”

A cell?

Weiss hissed, “Don’t  _ say _ that! Trust me, Yang, I know this is  _ weird _ , but-”

She took a step closer to the bed, “Dude, I just walked in on my ex in bed with - _ inside of _ \- a half-pint psychopath who tried to  _ kill me _ , don’t talk to me about  _ weird _ .”

They were going to...arrest her?

Yang pinched her nose, eyes closing for a second, “Look, okay, I’m not  _ mad _ \- I mean, I am, but not- Okay, like I said let’s just cuff her and after we can talk like civilized human being-  _ Hey!” _

In the moment where Yang’s eyes were closed and no one was looking at her, Neo had swiped Roman’s hat and Hush, legging it for the open window.

“Get back here!” Yang screamed.

Weiss followed shortly with her own shout of, “Neo, wait!”

But Neo was already halfway out the window, hat on her head and Hush in her hands. She perched on the edge of the window, before peering back over her shoulder, meeting baffled red eyes that snapped from Neo, to Neo’s bare, fluid-spattered ass, to her teammate trying to stammer out quick pleas for Neo not to run.

This was probably for the best, for now.

Yang’s eyes met Neo’s, and she took the opportunity to stick her tongue out and wiggle her freshly-fucked ass back and forth cheekily, as if to say ‘ _ she fucked me better than she ever did you.’ _

A shotgun blast narrowly missed her as she leapt with numb legs out into the open air, a smugly satisfied grin on her lips and Hush in her hands ready to break her fall.

**XXXX**

**Omake**

_ “Loyalty _ ,” Cinder sneered at the four women before her, aura shredding into ember-colored fragments as she drug herself up from the door, shaking off team RWBY’s combined assault. Staggering to her feet, unbalanced by both pain and mind-fogging fury, she howled “ _ Loyalty?! _ ”

Cinder shrieked with laughter, sudden and loud enough to make the four across from her flinch-- to make Neo, next to her, flinch. “You’re all  _ idiots _ , children playing at being warriors.” A fire lit up in her eyes, the power of the Fall Maiden brought to bear.

“Is that what you told Emerald?” Ruby spat back, her rifle chambered and leveled at Cinder’s chest, her friends at her side.

Her sneer turned to a snarl, “It was  _ her fault _ for thinking I needed her, that I needed  _ anybody! _ ”

She pointed a finger, twisted and corrupted with Grimm, at the three girls standing to Ruby’s side, “You all follow her, but watch, she’s going to use you and throw you away like trash, because she has those eyes of hers. She has  _ power _ , and all loyalty ever gets you is  _ used _ .” The fire grew in her eyes, curled around her hands and in her breath, she stalked forwards, half the distance between Neo and their enemies, “You are  _ nothing _ , and now I’m going to  _ burn you to nothing!” _

“You’re wrong,” Ruby countered, her team standing taller at her words, weapons leveled, “They trust me, and I trust them. I don’t expect you to get that.”

Cinder’s eyes turned to Ruby, and Neo watched as those silver eyes didn’t flinch, stayed steady. Watched as the other three likeways held their ground, bold in their defiance of Cinder’s cynical words. “And what about  _ you _ ?” she asked, voice dripping malevolence, “You’ve got all this power you dangle over their heads, all this strength, don’t you know it just makes them hungrier?” A snakelike tongue wet her lips, file licking her skin alongside it, and she spoke with slow, poison deliberateness, “One day, for just a  _ taste _ of that power, they are going to stab you in the back. Pawns  _ always  _ do.”

For a second, those silver eyes flicked away from Cinder, behind her. Cinder didn’t look away, knowing that losing sight of her enemies without an Aura was the fastest way to catch a bullet. A small smile curled Ruby’s lips, and something like hope shined in Weiss’s eyes. Crescent Rose lowered, muzzle pointed harmlessly at the ground, “No, they won’t, Cinder…” then, she nodded forward, behind the Fall maiden, “But  _ she  _ will.”

“What are you- _ nggh!” _ a stainless steel stiletto sprouted from Cinder’s chest, Hush’s blade bringing atonement, balancing the scales. Behind her, Neo twisted the sword, drawing out tight, anguished cries as she dug the blade into that black, empty heart.

She jerked Hush roughly out of Cinder’s body, watched her fall to her knees, hands clutching futility at the exit wound that wept blood down the front of her shirt. Standing behind her, blood rushing with the thrill of long-delayed vengeance, Neo panted for breath. She paced around, looking for Cinder’s eyes. When she found them, scared and small and weak, Neo held her gaze steady. CInder looked up at her killer, a question in her eyes,  _ ‘why? _ ’

Staring into those yellow pools of hate, Neo shifted her semblance, and for just a moment, her hair was a bold ginger, and her eyes a kind emerald. Underneath that familiar bowler hat, no words were needed. She knew Neo’s message, ‘ _ You took everything from me, and now, you’re gonna  _ **_pay_ ** _.’ _ Neo saw the realization on Cinder’s face, saw that she understood. Content with the knowledge that Roman’s eyes would be that last thing Cinder Fall ever saw, Neo leaned back.

Then, after a moment of watching Cinder cling desperately onto life as her powers faded to the next lucky/unlucky lady, Neo had her fill. She swung a boot into her cheek, sending her spinning to the side to fall face down into the dirt, her blood spilling out beneath her.

_ Tit for tat, bitch _ .

“Holy crap,” one of the girls said behind her, she wasn’t sure which one from voice alone, maybe the Black-haired one.

She turned around to look at team RWBY, flicking Hush to clean the blade of the filthy blood coating it, before delicately sheathing the stiletto into her parasol. Her eyes found Weiss’s glowing with a conflicted sort of hesitant hope. After a moment, she asked, “So, you decided to defect after all?”

Neo spared a glance to the blonde, locking eyes and taking a bit of pleasure from the way her cheeks suddenly colored and her eyes glanced away. Looking back to her new hopefully-girlfriend, Neo offered a casual strug and a nod.

“W-what changed your mind?” Weiss asked, Myrtenaster sliding into a sword ring at Weiss’s hip, the other weapons of team RWBY sheathing or folding in turn.

Neo offered no answer at first, sauntering past the group of girls, one hand slipping into her pocket and pulling out a small plastic device. She twirled it in her fingers with a small smirk.

She never ‘changed her mind’, per say. She’d always planned to betray Cinder when the time was right, but where was the fun in just telling them that? Nah, this was the much funnier story. 

As she passed by the group of shell shocked girls, she flicked the device at Weiss, the thin plastic thing bouncing off of her nose and eliciting a small squeak.

Weiss fumbled to catch it with those gloves of hers, but once she did, she gave the device a closer look. After a moment, all the blood drained from her face. Quickly, the other three girls all crowded around her to get a look, and a single drop of sweat rolled down Weiss’s forehead, too frozen to think about hiding the thing from her teammates.

After several seconds of awestruck staring, Ruby was the first to speak, “Uhh...is that what I think it is?”

Yang sucked in a sharp breath, “Oooh, you better  _ hope  _ that’s a fake.”

Blake’s ears folded flat on her head, “Weiss, you did  _ not _ do what I think you did.”

A steel hand found Yang’s face, pinching the bridge of her nose despite the deep rose color staining her cheeks. After a moment, she lowered her hand to reveal a blush that reached her  _ neck, _ “I mean I- I saw, but you made sure she was, like,” she almost whispered the word,  _ “safe _ , right?”

Ruby glanced back and forth between her teammates, “Safe? Safe from what?” 

Weiss teeth worried at her lips, squeaking out though a molten blush, “I-I mean she  _ asked _ , I thought that meant-”

Blake let out this low groan that almost had Neo laughing again, “Ohhh, Weiss you  _ didn’t!” _

Ruby butted in again, “Okay someone tell me what’s going on! Didn’t  _ what?” _

The faunus ignored Ruby’s questions in favor of pressing her own, “When did you even- How- Oh my  _ gods _ , Weiss!”

Ruby’s hands flew into the air, waving around, “Stop ignoring me!”

Ignoring her, Yang stepped into Weiss’s space, cheeks nearly as crimson as her eyes, “So you didn’t make sure she was safe, and you still-” her hands flew into the air to fill the space where the word should have gone, “- _ inside her?! _ ”

“She asked me to!” Weiss defended, looking for all the world like a white-haired cherry.

“Yeah, but so did I and you never-!” a single pale hand snapped out to cover Yang’s mouth before she could mortify the former-couple even further, Weiss’s blush now reaching far below her collar.

Ruby was back again, pushing past Blake and pointedly ignoring what her sister just said to catch another glimpse of the device in Weiss’s hand, “Someone  _ please _ tell me what that is, ‘cause I think it looks like this one thing, but it  _ can’t _ be that, right?”

The only response to her question came from Blake pressing her face into her hands and groaning long in secondhand embarrassment, nodding slowly.

Something in Ruby’s brain seemed to crack, “Wha- I mean- Uhh- Uhm...Woah. Wow, Weiss.” Her eyes snapped back and forth between her partner and Neo’s swaying hips as she walked away, ”I - um -  _ how? _ A-and  _ when _ , holy crap we’ve been running all over the place whendidyoufindthetimetohavesex-” her train of thought derailed as her hands came up to rub worthlessly at her temples, brain seeming for all the world like an overheating computer. After a moment where Ruby did nothing but  _ process _ the revelation she’d just had, a whine cut through her throat as one thought somehow made itself clear above all the others, “Maaaaan, but you and Yang were so cute together!”

Three voices rose up together in response,“ _ That’s _ what you care about?!”

Ruby’s hand rubbed at the back of her head as she failed to meet anyone’s eyes, “Yeah, I mean I was waiting for you to to get back together already, and ya know, of all the issues I expected to have with the War and everything, this wasn’t one of them.” She shrugged, eyes locked somewhere far, far away, “I really have no idea how to even  _ think _ about this, sooo, yeah, that’s what I’m focusing on.”

Blake groaned again, stuck somewhere between burying her head in a snowdrift and snatching the device from Weiss’s hands, “You had better hope that’s a fake, Weiss,  _ jeeze _ .”

With that sentence, a beat passed before all eyes turned to the freshly-defected heterochromatic wildcard slowly prancing away from the four bewildered huntresses.

Neo kept up a sauntering, hip-swaying walk away, even as she heard the four girls scrambled to follow, a million questions spilling from their lips, chief among them a single fully-formed sentence from her former-and-hopefully-future-bedmate, “This is a joke, right? Neo? This thing isn’t real, is it? Neo?!”

It would be  _ such _ an easy question to answer. A few quick words, at most.

Shame she was mute. Oh well, they’d just have to wait and find out.

Neo grinned, feeling the wind in her hair and trusting the fall. Whatever came next, she didn’t know, but with Weiss, it was sure to be lots of fun.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a review! I know commenting on straight-up smut might feel a little weird but tbh I'm writing the stuff, so you won't get any judgment from me. Tell me what you liked, disliked, want more of, etc etc, maybe something will spark my interest and get worked into a piece down the line. Ya never know, I certainly don't! Next in the docket is one of two fluffy as hell bumbleby fics I got half-written, then maybe another commission to keep the liquor flowing and the lights on! 
> 
> Also if you got a bit of dough and wanna support me, I'd really appreciate a donation to my ko-fi (ko-fi.com/mind_in_a_jar), but a review is just as lovely if you can't. Hope everyone has a happy New Years!


End file.
